The Dark Moon Princess
by Leslie wjack
Summary: What if after Darien breaks up with Serena and She chooses a different way to go. Not Feeling appreciated she decides to leaving the scouts and Darien to fight the Dark Moon Clan on their own. And decides to join Diamond taking the Guardians Luna and Artemis with her with. Also Rini following Serena with the false promise of giving her the silver crystal. Who else follows her?
1. Chapter 1

I do not own sailor moon or any of the characters.

This is my first Fanfiction Please be nice and R&R. I'm not entirely sure well others will like my work but I'll do my best.

**The Dark moon Princess**

What if while after Darien broke up with Serena she feels unwanted or needed by the scouts too. What If she chooses another side?

Chapter 1

It's been three long depressing days since Darien Broke up with Serena.

She's been given the responsibility of taking care of Rini who has know respect for Serena. And The scouts are constantly complaining about everything

Serena says or does. How she is Selfish, Lazy, Clumsy, She's a pig who only stuffs

her face, she needs to study more, how she never takes anything seriously especially

scouts business. Or even the fact that she is the Moon Princess. The only thing going

through Serena's mind at this very moment is. Why should she even help the scouts? Why

should she protect a world who thinks so little of her? When it was her who defeted Queen Beryl

and healed the doom tree. If it wasn't for her asking for the scouts help during Beryl's

down fall. She could have destroyed Beryl on her own. And if it wasn't for her Darien would still be under her control. Serena wasn't trying to be conceted or high on her horse. But it was

the truth If she was never there how would they defeat each enemy. So she made a decision

She was going to refuse to help the scouts or Dariens Ruling planet since they didn't think of her as a proper guardian. Then she thought to herself yes lets see how far they get without me. She was Done Helping those

Who didn't appreciate her. Why should she?

Luna came through the window "'Serena Why aren't you at the scouts meeting? As leader you should be there.' Says Luna

""'I'm not going Luna You can give leadership to Mina' Serena replies

Luna " what are you talking about serena quit joking Around."

Serena " I'm not joking I refuse to be the leader of a group of girls that are so ungrateful"

Luna" Oh Serena When are you going to grow up?"

Serena " Well Luna if that is what you think perhaps you should be relieved of your duties." I'm the moon princess and if everyone doesn't see me as a good enough ruler then they do not have to protect me or be there beside me." I'm tired of all of you cutting me down and treating me like I don't matter. You may stay with Mina and Artimis through the rest of the battle. And good luck winning it without me."

Luna " I'm sorry Serena I haven't realized how hard I have been on you. Please princess let me stay with you."

Serena " very well Luna however remember you are to be my advisor not my boss."And if you stay we are not to help the scouts until they show me proper respect and dignity."

Luna " Yes Serena I understand what are we suppose to do with the enemy so close? and what about Artimis?"

Serena " nothing just yet we shall see how well the scouts do with out us. After all I'm ruler of the moon not the earth this is not my planet to protect. They all need to realize I do not have to help if i do not want to. As for artimis He can do as He pleases."

In that moment Luna could not believe how Much Serena sounded so much like a real Ruler of the moon and not a teenage girl. Now she must go see Artimis and check to see which his decision will be on who to follow.


	2. Chapter 2

I Do Not own sailor moon or any of the characters.

So How do the readers feel about my story so far. Please tell me what you think and I will try make it pleasant to read.  
I'm a rookie writer so don't be to harsh please. ^_^ Oh right just so my readers are aware I made it that Serena's family uis weathly in this story so she can buy what I want her to have hehe.

The Dark Moon Princess

Chapter 2

Starting of Dark energy

Luna Went to see Artemis and was filling him in with Serena's decisions on leaving  
the sailor scouts. Artemis was very confused and a little on edge about the whole thing.  
But He would stay loyal to his princess And follow her with any of her decisions.

Artemis " How will we protect the princess Luna if the Dark moon finds out her true Identity? We are merily cats with only little power of our own to aid the scouts.'

Luna ' don't you have any faith in our princess Artemis she has accomplished so much already and she would not allow herself to be a victim.'

Artemis ' Yes I suppose you are right Luna It is just a shame she doesn't see how the scouts really do depend on her with so much."

Luna " and that Artemis is the idea. We all need to understand how much Serena has grown and developed so much. In such little amount of time. It would be best for all of us to encourage her to do well then to be critisizing everything she does."

Artemis " I guess that is true Luna after all we did make a vow to follow her and to watch over her. so that nothing bad will come to our princess. we will follow her no matter where she goes. What should I tell Mina? Will Serena's mother mind keeping us both?'

Luna Not to worry about that Artemis Ikuko won't mind with a little convincing. of course we haven't done this sort of thing before but in this case for our princess we will use the luna mind mell on her.'

Artemis ' oh alright if thats our only option lets get to it."

Serena's POV

In the mean time Serena decided to go out shopping for a while alone. Just to rethink things over to make sure she wasn't being to harsh. "what am I doing why should I always be thinking about how everyone else is feeling when none of them worry about hurting my feelings. perhaps I'm being to selfish about this but I can't help it. I'm tired of people cutting me down and making me feel like I do nothing for our team.  
Just wonderful he just had to come this way of course. I can never catch a break can I. I just hope I don't run into the scouts. That would be horrible. '

Darien ' Serena what are you doing here?'

Serena ' This is the mall Darien I can come here if you want to. I never asked to bump into you here either. I would have rather bumped into Catsie'

Darien " ouch Meatball Head Looks like someone still has her panties in a twist from our break up.'

Serena ' Of course not Darien But I thought it would be appropiate to show you how much i enjoy running into you like this. i'm super thrillered. Now if you don't mind I have a card to empty."

Darien ' thankfully it's no longer my card that gets empty. Why not try make your own money instead of speading all of daddy's'

Serena ' Not that its any of your business but this is my allowance my dad gave me so I can spend it if I wish. But out of my life and go insult someone your own age. Or maybe the reason you pick on younger girls is because you prefer to get the attention. which reminds me I'm done giving you mine. Now get of the way you may be a prince but you don't have manor like one.'

Darien ' Look whos talking you think I'm rude take a look in the mirror. the Serena I know And loo... remember would never say those things to me. treated her friends nicely.'

Serena ' Since when were you ever my friend Darien. If I'm not mistaken all my so cald friends do nothing but belittle me. So why should I treat others better while they treat me like dirt? Especially you and Raye. I'm done talking to you just go away already.'

Darien " Fine I'll go don't want to waste anymore of your precious time princess."

Serena just rolled her eyes and walked away. "hmmm interesting I kind of enjoyed that. I thought I would have cried and begged him to take me back. But having a back bone feels kind of nice. However I would be lying if I said that I didn't love him. it's just easier being harsh. And as for the scouts I will be the same way until the realize how I could be with out any respect.

Little did Serena know that her being the way she was towards Darien was creating a Dark energy around her attracting someone she didn't know was watching.


	3. Chapter 3

_I Do Not Own Sailor Moon Or any Of the Characters/_

_Okay So I've noticed I'm not giving to much detail. but I'm also trying not to _

_use up to much words lol. I don't know my word limit. so please be patient with _

_my story. So how are you liking the story so far what am I missing and what should I add that _

_would please my readers? Please do not be suprised with tuxedo mask when he has a new power._

_I always wanted him to have something other than the rose. Still thinking about what it could be_

_but that will be in the later chapers anyway. also giving a warning I suck at battle scenes. ^_^_

_The Dark Moon Princess_

_Chapter 3_

_Leaving the Scouts_

_ Serena POV_

_ Yes This look rather nice it fits nicely as well. Oh where is Luna she could be helpful right about now. _

_I wonder how Aretmis Is taking the news. 'Sigh' I suppose the girls aren't going to be thrilled Either. _

_If only they would treat me better than I wouldn't want to leave the scouts. I rather enjoy fighting the _

_negaverse. After all perhaps I can fight them by myself with out anyone noticing I'm helping. I'm the _

_only one who can use the scepter after all. I'm just hoping they give me a lecture so it makes things _

_easier to quit the scouts. To be truthfully honest I think I'm over reacting._

_ I suppose I should buy something for Rini maybe if I'm nicer to her she will listen to me better. What _

_to buy her though? Ah I know look at that it looks like the silver crystal. Maybe if I tell her if she takes _

_good care of this Imitation crystal. when I think she is ready for me to trust her with my crystal _

_I'll lend her my real crystal. maybe that will teach that brat a thing or two. Of course I would be sort_

_ of lying to her. but not really I could go back to where ever she came from and help her out in the end. _

_yes I could do that. I don't want to be a to big of a liar thats for sure. Okay let me go pay for this and_

_get it wrapped._

_ Well I've looked through every store and bought a little something for everyone at home. Including _

_Artemis I don't know Why I bought him one but I have a feeling i was suppose to. anyway its only _

_a cat nip mouse. Luna has her own So they don't fight over it. Luna gets quite funny after she gets_

_some cat nip tehehehe. hopefully mom will like her necklace I bought her. I guess I'll catch up on _

_some studying when I get settled at home. _

_(In the mean time)_

_Melvin 'AAAArrrrghh please we don't know what your talking about miss. We don't know this small lady of yours.'_

_Catsie ' Too bad for you then twirp. hahahahah'_

_Melvin ' Aaaaaarrrggh stop'_

_Serena POV_

_Gggrrrr how dare that last season dressed Women hurt my friend she will pay for this. And ruining my day of peace _

_I'll give her a piece of my mind. better make this quick so the scouts don't show up. Moon Crystal Power Make up_

_ Flash of ribbon surrounds Serena turning her into sailor moon._

_Serena ' Catsie how dare you pick on people who enjoy shopping for their girlfriends. Just because you don't _

_have a boyfriend who buys you gifts.' ( Catsie cuts off serena )_

_Catsie ' Awe just the girl I wanted to see. Where is Small Lady sailor moon I know your the one who watches her._

_Once I know your true Identity I'll be coming for you and that brat. for now Let play a little game shall we?'_

_Serena " how about No I don't play games with nega trash like you. In the name of the moon I'll punish you'_

_Catsie ' awe but this game wil be fun. A little 20 questions never hurt anyone.'_

_Serena Jumps in the air and attacks catsie. Sailor moon Tiara Magic. Catsie dodges the kick and tries to zap sailor moon _

_with her power. Serena jumps out of the way and land on a table in the food court._

_Mercury ' SHINE AQUA ILLUSION Are you alright sailor moon? '_

_Catsie 'oh you girls just had to show up. Have fun with Bankruptacy. Better watch out she might steal all your money_

_for me hahahahahaha' and Catsie runs away. _

_Sailor Moon " Yes I'm fine Mercury I had everything under control."_

_Mars "right if we haven't showed up when we did you would be meat ball cobobed."_

_Sailor Venus ' Mars... Anyways why didn't you come to the meeting yesterday sailor moon?'_

_Bankruptacy throws empty credit cards at Mercury While Mercury destroys the Cards with her attack._

_Sailor Moon " I'll answer that after we defeat this monster Venus."_

_Sailor Venus " she can wait. Jupiter"_

_Sailor Jupiter " Right Jupiter - Jupiter Thunder Sparkling Wide Pressure"_

_Bankruptacy dodges attack and Thows a bunch of empty credit cards at jupiters attack. jumps out of the way and throws _

_More empty credit cards._

_Sailor moon ' oh for crying out load Moon Tiara Magic' Sailor moon hits bankruptacy " Moon Scepter Elimination" ._

_Bankruptacy " NNNOOOO. I didnt get any money yet."_

_Sailor moon " anyways to your question I'm no longer apart of the sailor moon team. None of you appreciate the sacrifices _

_I make everyday to be leader of the sailor scouts. So I'm giving you Leader ship Venus."_

_Mars " WHAT why Venus. I mean Don't be rediculous Sailor moon stop being so selfish. It's you duty as princess. And our Job to Protect _

_you."_

_Sailor Moon " No it is not my Duty And I never asked you to protect me. Its not like you enjoy it or something. I just don't want to do this _

_for the rest of my life. I don't need to give you an explanation Venus Is leader and thats final. I'm not talking about this anymore."_

_Sailor mercury " Oh Sailor moon once you study harder and apply yourself more as princess you will be a fine ruler."_

_Sailor Moon " I have been trying harder Mercury But no matter how hard I try it's never good enough for any of you."_

_Sailor Jupiter " sailor Moon Please Let me stay with you. I've only encouraged you and showed you my loyalty time and time again."_

_Sailor moon " very well Jupiter if You choose to follow me you shall."_

_Mars " WWWHHHHAAATT justlike that and it's ok for Jupiter Yet you don't want any of us?"_

_Sailor moon " BEcause what she said was true. The rest of you want to change me into something you think is fit. _

_Always lecturing me telling me to grow up and you Raye never have anything nice to say to me after all I have done for you."_

_Mars " like what go after Darien when i was still seeing him?" Go Ahead and quit then it will make it easier destroying the _

_new enemy with out having to rescue you all the time."_

_Venus " Mars you arent helping. please sailor moon we never realized we hurt your feelings so badly."_

_Sailor moon " It's not just that Venus just please don't make this harder than it already is. I don't want to be apart of the scouts anymore _

_defeat the negaverse without me. Bye. Jupiter you coming?"_

_Sailor Jupiter "You Bet Serena See ya girls later. "_

_Mercury " what just happened and why didn't i say anything For once I'm completely confused."_


	4. Chapter 4

I Do not own sailor moon or any of the characters

So Readers How are you enjoying the story so far? OPlease let me know what you

think I will do my best to keep you interested. I'm going to leave out fighting scenes

until sailor moon is fully evil.

The Dark Moon Princess

Chapter 4

First dose of dark energy

Demande's POV

I Do believe I recognize those eyes. And what I just witnessed is very interesting I finally

no who sailor moon is. what makes things even better sailor moon has Small lady. And

she is leaving the sailor scouts what perfect opportunity for me and the dark moon clan.

Bwahahahahahahah..

Saphir " clears throat" Um brother what is the plan on sailor moon and small Lady?"

Demande " we will give Sailor moon or should I say neo queen serenity some dark energy from

the dark crystal and help her slowly change so we can convince her and her alleys to come to

our side. And when she does so we will also have small lady. which will make our team invincible

hahahaha. It's perfect and fool proof. Now brother I leave you in charge of this task. Send Rubeus

and the sisters back here imediately. They aren't the right warriors for this job. they need to be unscene

as if we Ran away from battle till our future queen is on our side. "

Saphir " Genius as always older brother. This will make things easier taking care of our plans."

Demande" WISEMAN" (wise man enters the room. "Wiseman "We need you to give us some dark energy to

give sailor moon. So we can convince her to come to our side easily."

Wiseman " very well my prince how much will we need?"

( Suprising the prince came up with this plan. the fool will be making my plan invincible and I will be

the most powerful being in the universe hahahah)

Demande " little doses at a time till she adjust to the dark energy."

Wiseman " I'm on it My prince"

Demande "saphir go do what you need to do now."

Saphir jumped in a black time warp hole to make a visit with Rubeus and the sisters.

Serena's POV

Serena" Well I guess it's done now Lita It just You, Luna, Artemis and Me. It seems kind of unfair to

leave them with out one of the Guardians. Artemis would you want to stay with Mina?"

Artemis " Only if that is what your asking me to do princess. but I would rather stay with you."

Serena " alright I was just asking to make sure it's what you really want." Well you two keep a look out

For the scouts that the do not bother me or Lita. we need to go see Rini for a minute."

Lita " she said she was going with Darien to the park."

Serena " great well lets get to it."

Lita and serena start walkingto the park not realizing they were getting filled with dark energy. And every

time Serena would recieve dark energy. Luna and artemis get a does as well. As saphir was watching them closely

he couldn't help his eyes staying on Lita. He Knew right away who she was and was interested in sailor Jupiter.

The Dark Energy was surrounding them fueling there anger toward the scouts and Darien. becoming more cold in a sutle

way.

Saphir POV

Hmmm my as well give Lita a little of my own energy. So I may have her by my side since its obvious my brother

gets sailor moon by his side. whats the harm she's strong like myself and I would rarely have to aid her when she is in

trouble. Since she has natural power of her own. And she doesn't have an annoying laugh like a certain hyena back home.

Emerald "shiver" just thinking of her gives me the chills why if it wasn't for her battle abilities we would have banished her

years ago. I'm glad we will finally have very well trained allies and a proper princess to add to our family. Not to sure why

we keep wiseman. once we have sailor moon and her advisors we will no longer need wise man. of course I will need to find

away to transform those two into human forms to make them more useful and powerful.

Lita's POV

I have this strange feeling we are being watched. Lita looks around to see if she can see anyone following them but saw nothing. so

shrugged it off and continued following serena.

Lita ; hey Serena what how are you going to convince Rini to come home with us if she's with Darien?"

Serena " I bought her a present It shouldn't be to hard to get her to come home if she knows she has something waiting

for her. Not even Darien can keep her after she hears."

Lita " I hope your right Serena"

Serena " Okay well if that doesn't work you can tell her you want to bake cookies with her."

Lita " Ya who wouldn't want to learn how to cook from me."

They both started laughing and couldn't believe how natural it felt for them to be with out the other scouts.

It was like being able to be themselves without having to worry about being told to grow up.

Lita " hey Serena since you and Darien aren't together anymore maybe you can find someone new to fill his place.

Serena " Oh Lita not yet I still Love Darien No matter how nasty he can be to me. But Your right maybe showing

him he's not the only good looking man out there. He will realize how stupid he was to break up with me in the

first place. I'm beautiful and smart when I put my effort into things." I'm going to prove him and the other scouts

how intellegant I really am. And graceful when I want to be. I'm more than what they see and will prove it when

the time come.

Serena calls out to Rini and small Lady comes Running.

Rini " What do you want Serena Are you going to give me the Crystal?"

Serena " Not Today but something just as nice as it."

Rini " As if what's as good as the crystal its the most powerful object in all the galaxies."

Serena " strange how you know so much about it."

Rini " My mother is the rightful weilder of it she is the queen of the moon and I mean never mind that just

Give me the crystal."

Serena " Absolutely not. You need to be more respectful and talk with grace not rude and distasteful."

Rini looked really suprised with Serena that was something Her mother has told her once. When she

was talking back to the scouts and her mother heard her. she didn't get desert that night and was sent

to bed early. but with a loving hug from her mother and father before bed while her daddy read her a

story about sailor moon. And how she faught hard to keep their planet safe.

Serena " Earth to Rini it's time to go home or you don't get to see your present."

Lita " Or bake Cookies with me."

Rini " Oh alright Let me go say good bye to Darien first."

Serena "Very well just hurry up."

Dariens POV

Darien glanced at Serena with sadness in his eye's before recovering hoping she didn't notice. Everyday

something different was happening to Serena. And he didn't like it at all. even in the past when they would argue

she wouldn't spit out so much venom. His angel was getting meaner but not just to him to towards the scouts as well.

He wanted to talk to her but knew he had to listen to his dreams to keep her safe. He would have to keep his distance and

argue with her to keep her thinking he didn't care.

Darien " Oh serena I wish you knew how much this is killing me inside. I love you so much I wish there was another way."

Serena's POV

Serena " you ready Rini? I promise we will have fun."

For some reason I feel Really great I feel like I can do anything right now. wonder why I haven't felt like this before.

well what ever it is I want more of it.

Rini " You do Promise?"

Lita " Of course she does Rini she has always kept her promises to me." wwoah I feel great what is this it's like a

new power is forming inside of me.

Behind the shadows was saphir giving them small doses of dark energy the last amount for the day.

Saphir wonder how they will be have tomorrow. today was an easy day Prince demande will be pleased.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own sailor moon or any of the charaters.

Thank you for taking the time to read my fanfiction. I really appreciate the

PMs I recieve. To be truthfully honest I wasn't expecting this many Viewers

and feel truely greatful ever time the number goes up. I'm sorry for the poor grammar

and font's for I'm using the note pad on my computer. so It might be a tad sloppy

but at this point I just want the story to get finished so my readers can enjoy the story.

Continue to read and review I enjoiy hearing your thoughts about it. just so everyone is aware

I will not be starting any new stories until this one is finished.

The Dark Moon Princess

Chapter 5

Saphir's first encounter with Jupiter

Mina " Raye maybe you blowing up didn'thelp the situation any better. Maybe if you were kinder to serena

she wouldn't have left us in the first place."

Raye " oh stop it Mina all of us are at fault so stop acting all mighty just because Serena left you in charge."

Mina 'Raye your just angry because Serena didn't leave you in charge. And anyways it takes a lot of work to be leader

and you would have given it up in a week anyways. And right now isn't the time to be arguing with each other

we need to think about how to fight the enemy since Serena left us."

Amy " your Right Mina we must stick together and work as a team since there are only three of us once again.

But I know serena would never let the Negaverse win with she fights along with us or alone. should we talk to

Darien about whats been going on since he is the rightful ruler of this planet? But I do have a feeling he already knows."

Mina " good idea Amy and because you thought of the Idea You can be the one to go talk to him."

Raye " I think I should be the one to tell him. If serena sees me and Darien together she will blow up in jealousy

And come back to us without any second thought. "

Amy " Raye we all know you only want to go see Darien because you have a thing for him and know he is single now.

Quit acting as if your doing this for anyone but yourself. After what you said to Serena that would only make our problems

worse."

Raye " whatever it was just an idea."

Mina " well it sucks."

Serena's POV

Wow I have know Idea were this feeling has come from but I do know I wouldn't mind more of it. I feel as if I could do anything.

Even getting Rini to behave herself hasn't been as difficult as I thought. She hasn't even ask to see the useless Darien once hahaha.

I can't believe this just last week I was madly in love with him ready to beg at his knees. Like pathetic Dog now I couldn't care less

About that fool. He never deserved my love in the first place.

Now who cares if the scouts beg me and Lita for their help even Luna and Artemis haven't cared as much as they use to lately. The old me

would have cried herself to sleep. But this new Serena I'm liking a whole lot more. hahahahaha.

Rini ' Serena has been a little scary lately but for some reason I still trust her. MOre for some reason I wonder why."

Lita's POV

I wonder how me and Serena's powers are now with this new confidence we have been feeling. I feel like I can move a tank with my bare hand.

this feeling has been comingoutof no where and the negaverse seems to have vanished. Strange but oh well can't complain. It would have

sucked if me and Serena were forced to help the other scouts. as if they ever deserved to follow the princess any how those ungratefull dumb asses.

Nope Serena Knows I wasthe Bestone to keep. I'll never leave my princess.

Saphir " Hello there what was your name Lita was it? I've been keeping an eye on you and your Princess. You both seem to be almost ready to claim your

rightful places amoung the dark moon clan. what would you think about that?"

Lita " Our rightful places?"

Saphir " yes your Princess was chosen to rule my people with you as her general. High General to be exactly correct."

Lita " That is for you to speak with my Princess about. I do not make her decisions. "

Saphir ' Of course my dear Lita I was just giving you a heads up. My Prince has high hopes for your princess And is dying to meet her."

Lita "I will speak with her but it would be best if you do."

Saphir " Yes dearest hear this is a communicator once you have informed her we will meet again." Saphir brushed his fingers along Lita's

chin and kissed her lightly on the lips. Before she could react Saphir was gone.

Lita " wow he reminds me of my old boyfriend but way hotter." Lita had heart shaping pulsing from her eyes in a daze. what snaped her

out of it Rain started to poor leaving her drenched. Thankfully at the moment she did not care.

Darien's POV

Who was that kissing Lita and I really don't like the sound of this Prince's intentions with my Serena. Serena was mean't for me.

Wait I'm not suppose to go near Serena or something bad will happen to her. Maybe if I watch from a distance it will be alright. I better

Inform the scouts. this doesn't look good at all. The negaverse can't get near Serena or its all over. And what the heck is wrong with

Lita why didn't she fightthat man. there must be something wrong with her that or she's really boy crazy. should i have ever let her

hangout with Serena?

Serena's POV

Serena " LUNA we are going to be late we need to go meet up with Lita she has something Important to tell us."

Luna " Princess Moving out of your parents house was a good idea. however it is quite difficult for me to hurry when It is a maze in here."

Serena " hahaha Sorry Luna old habits die hard wouldn't you say?"

Artemis " that's an under statement hahaha"

Serena " can it kitty before I maky you into my hat. hehehe I'm just kidding my dear friend I love you both so very much. you are loyal and

I'm happy to have you with me"

Luna/Artemis " It is our honor princess" And they both bow.


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own sailor moon or any of the characters.

I'm hoping my Readers will leave more Reviews. I would like to know your thoughts.

I'm doing the best of my ability being a new writer can be difficult. So I'm hoping you

are enjoying what you read so far. I'm going to try be more detailed and hope that helps.

The Dark Moon Princess

Chapter 6

The sky was clear and the sun was shining brightly. But you could see dark clouds approaching.

Know one could tell if it was a good thing or not. With the sailor scouts still confused with

everything that was going on around them. And Darien slowly starting to regret breaking up with

Serena wondering if he should try plead her to take him back. to stop what ever was taking hold of

her as each day that passed by. She still showed love to those who she considered friends. But harsh

and cruel to those she cast out of her life. Darien was worried at this point. Not knowing what to

do in the situation they were all in. In these past few weeks Venus was suppose to be leader to the

remaining scouts. But when it came right to it they looked at him for the final desicions. He had know

idea what to think say or do. Usually it was Serena to take care of everything. But now she was lost to

them they couldn't even talk to her she would just walk pass them like she didn't hear a single thing.

Which Darien knew it was entirely his fault. If he stayed with Serena she would know what to do in this time

of need. It was then him and the sailor scouts finally realized what she was talking about weeks ago.

How they should have appreciated the sacrifices she made to be leader and the princess. They never

really understood how heavy her role was being leader. But now they all new and regretted treating her

the way they have for so long. How much she achieved with only little help of the rest. Not him nor the scouts

could understand what was going on with Serena's behavour she use to get up set yes. but never throw away

their friendships as if they never exsisted. And now all of them miss her the guardians Luna and Artemis.

Along with Lita They felt helpless.

Amy " What should we do Darien?''

Darien" I Don't know yet amy all I can think of at this point is to keep a close eye on Serena. and try figure

out whats going on with her. There has to be more than what we are seeing. Raye I want you to do a reading

on Serena again to see if you can see anything. Mina You are going to help me come up with a plan to defeat the next

attack. Things are harder with out Serena's power. So we are going to need as much meetings as we can get school life

and other things will have to be placed aside."

Raye " Is it that serious already? How can we do that without anyone asking questions?"

Darien " That's where mercury's power will be needed. She is going to have to find away to Take our former lives.

out of the government system to by us some time."

Amy " I'm not sure I can do that Darien"

Darien " yes you can Amy I have faith in you for our planet we have to give all the time we have at this point before

something really bad happens."

Mina " well everyone lets get to it before we get another attack before we are even ready for it.

Everyone " Right"

Serena lifted her head to the sky today is a beautiful day. She could smell the rain from a distance. "Funny I use to be

afraid of rain. Well I must go meet the others to speak with this Saphir. I already know I will take his offer. I have

nothing more to offer this world that appreciates nothing." With that she runs as fast as she can testing her speed

and limits. Enjoying the breeze that was blowing through her hair. Loving the freedom she felt and not the burdens

this world placed on her. Rini was already with Lita she spent the day with her to give Serena a break from the child

questioning her when she will be ready to share the silver crystal. Which Serena was slowly running out of excuses.

Deep in In the back of her mind was trying to warn Serena she was making the wrong choices. But refused to listen to it

because she knew if she did the burden of leader to the scouts. And the planets safety was just to heavy of a weight to carry

any longer on her own. Instead it would be easier to rule another with the easy task of sending others to do the work for her.

That sounded more pleasant. " Finally almost there no turning back after this princess so don't listen to that voice in the

back of your mind. The scouts and Darien should have treated you better. And showed how much they loved you, valued your

sacrifices. But no they would rather complain about your imperfections. Grrrrr. They will all suffer."

Lita " Serena you ready?"

Artemis " not planning on changing your mind are you? we will follow know matter whatyou choose. But It will be nice

seeing what we become after today."

Luna " Yes I'm ready to follow you any where Princess I'll always be here to guide you and help you with whatever you choose."

Rini " are you sure We can trust these people?"

Lita " Rini if you want help with the crystal do as your told"

Rini " Okay Lita"

Serena " Alright Lita when will saphir me arriving. You know how impatient I can be and I want to do this before I change my mind.

and take this planet on our own. the only thing reason why I haven't yet is because we all could use a good break from doing all

that work. Dariens Planet will be mine and when it is he can sit in my prison and watch his planet be ruled by a new king. that is

if this Demande Is worth any of my time. And if not We could always moon dust his ass and take his thrown anyways. hahaha."

Lita " Good one Serena If I didn't know any better I would think you were mean't to be a villian. "

All of them Laughed but Rini Sitting their concerned and wishing she stayed with Darien at this point. But Serena had the crystal

so going to Darien wouldn't help her at all.

A dark cloud came from the sky and a Black crystal like ship came floating down. The wind blowing in a heavy breeze a light appeared

from the middle of the ship. and came forward was Prince Demande and Prince Saphir.

Saphir " My apologise to you princess and alleys for making you wait so long. We needed to make sure your arrivals would be

comfortable enough through the travel. Doing preparations On the ship. Princess Serena I would Like for you to meet my

older brother Demande. He has been waiting a long time to meet you in person."

Serena's eyes went wide she felt like she has met him before but couldn't figure out where. A sadness came upon her

but brushed it away before it would grasp her heart. " It is an honor to meet you Prince Demande. It will be wonderful

Getting to know you in the near future."

Demande " Yes Princess Serenity our adventure together will be quite entertaining won't it". He smiles at her with his most

seductive smile he can give. She is more beautiful up close as soon as we get back I'll give a big enough does of dark energy

to remove any second thoughts she may have of changing her mind.

Saphir " And Lita are you all ready to leave? Not to worry small lady you will be safe with us. we won't allow anyone to hurt

you my dear little princess."

Serena " I'm holding you to that Promise Saphir. But Rini will not be leaving my side at all she will sleep next to me always.

And always be in my sight If she is not there I will not hesitate to kill everyone on board. Understand?" She couldn't quite explain the

over protectiveness she all of a sudden have over The small girl who usually felt annoyed having to watch at all times. But it felt natural

to her as if she was meant to be this way. and than again another feeling that she was making the wrong decision. Ignoring it

again knowing she will refuse to change her mind. Although she could figure out why she couldn't. Oh well who cares I won't anytime

soon.

Raye came running from the temple to Mina's house frightened of the reading she had on Serena. For the first time in a long time

concerned for her princess. she was now regretting how mean she treated her beloved Princess. " So foolish Raye once they are all

Changed what the heck are we going to do. Fight Our princess who we swore to protect how could we let this happen. Raye you idiot. "

Raye fell to her knees crying out of frustration anger and sadness. Feeling hopeless the friend who first befriended her was lost and how

in the universe will they get all of them back to their side.

Darien " WHAT are you sure Raye? Are your readings ever wrong?"

Raye " Very Rarely Darien what are we going to do? Mina? Amy?"

The Doors open and a figure walks through the door.

Unknown " Hello scouts we are here to hopefully be of assistance."


	7. Chapter 7

I Do Not own Sailor Moon or Any of the Characters

So How are you liking the story so far? Is it Understandable

to some point are you enjoying it? Well sailor moon fans

I will be hoping you will read and review to let me know

what you think. I would really like your opinion.

The Dark Moon Princess

Chapter 7

New Scouts And Serena's New Transformation

Standing in front of the door was four Unknown Figures.

Unknown Figure 1 " Hello scouts we are here to hopefully be of assistance."

Darien " Who are you and how do you know they are the scouts? And How did you get in?"

Unknown Figure 2 " Prince Darien we know who all of you are. but we were not suppose to

meet until the future".

Unknown Figure 3 " Hahaha oh Prince Darien you can be a ditz some times. we came through

that front door of course. You forgot to lock the door"

Darien blushes feeling a little bit like an Idiot. Maybe this is why Serena was such a Ditz being

the Leader of the scouts is hard work.

Unknown Figure 1 " We are the outter Scouts. I'm Sailor Pluto the keeper of Space and Time.

But my Name in the modern world is Trista Meioh."

Unknown Figure 2 " I'm Sailor Uranus Soldier of the Sky and Fury. Amara Tenoh".

Unknown Figure 3 " I'm Sailor Neptune Soldier of the Ocean and Embrace. Michelle Kaioh. "

Unknown Figure 4 " And I'm young Prince Sailor Saturn Soldier of Death and Rebirth. Hitaru Tomoe."

All four scouts bowed to Darien as if they knew him for years. For once Darien had a little it of hope on

getting Serena back on their side. How they were going to do of course they had no clue.

...

Serena was wearing her Moon Princess gown but Black instead of white silk lace with golden circles wrapping arround her

chest and back. With a black upside down cresent moon on her fore head. Standing next to her was Sailor

Jupiter however her look was a little different. Everywhere there use to be white was now black with a dark

green skirt and dark purple Bow. She was holding a tall staff with a large symbol of Jupiter under the symbol

was tiny markings. Serenity's High General. Across the room sat Luna And Artemis but no longer in their cat forms.

They were Transformed into humans. Luna Had long dark purple with two buns on the top of her head like Serena and a

black cresent moon replaced her orginial cresent moon. She looked Like Serena but with blackish Purple hair

instead of blond and yellow eyes instead of blue. She Wore a long plack dress with stips of yellow around the

hem lines and a big yellow bow in the back. With a tint of purple sparkling over the black. Artemis's Hair was

white as snow with a cesar cut and spiked. His Eyes where Bright blue like his princess. He was Wearing a

black moon clan uniform white as his hair with blue inside lining. Both Luna and Artemis were given powers of their

own to match their old powers. but were increased with the rods they were given. On top of each rod was the two cresent

moons a upside down moon and one facing up right. which was to show the unity of the Black Moon Clan with

With the earths moon.

The Ship was Bright but very little colour mainly black only some of the walls were shades of purple.

Serena was watching Rini and everytime she would look at the little girl she wondered what was

going to happen in their future. Will Rini forget about her parents or beg Serena to go back to earth

where the others were. This entire day was a bit strange Serena felt more dark yet some place in side. She

felt a strong need to make sure Rini was always properly cared for as if she became her mother. It was

kind of funny because if it was her old self. She would still be treating the poor little girl meanly like

an older sister. But at that moment she would only intrust the friends she brought with her to watch

over her when she couldn't. Her and Rini were to share a room until Prince Demande requested a marriage.

Which somewhere Serena didn't feel like she wanted to accept. Of course she could leave and take her

companions with her whenever she wanted to. But for now all she really wanted was to embrace the Dark

Gift she was given. Then It started Shining The Silver Crystal turned Black Serena held it in her hand

and grasped it.

Serena " We will be arriving soon Luna, Artemis Stay close to Rini at all times understood."

Luna/Artemis " Yes Serenity we will not leave her side"

Serena " Good Jupiter stay close to me."

Artemis " Luna Perhaps we should create a Barrier around Rini so that Know one Can touch her or go any more than

5 Feet from her."

Luna " Well done Artemis you seem smarter as a human. Teehehe yes lets place a barrier that only the four of us can pass."

Artemis " alright then."

They took out their rods and formed a strong barrier around Rini to protect her from unwanted people.

Demande " My Princess we have arrived Come we shall show you all to your posts."

Serena " Demande our post will be with one anothers I hope. I will not talerate being separated from my alleys."

Demande " Of course Serenity. i wouldn't have it any other way."

Saphir " Lita come as High Generals we mush walk behind our rulers. With the others following behind. "

They were preparing to leave the ship and off they went to prepare their first missions. From their new status's.

As soon as they appeared The Black Moon Clan bowed to their newest ruler. Princess Serenity had an evil grin

on her face. this was something she could get use too. The first to greet them was Rubeus and the four sisters.

Rubeus " Princess Serenity It is an honor to be of service to you."

Princess Serenity " Yes And who are you? I recognize the four sisters of course but i don't think we have met yet."

Rubeus " Ah my Lady I'm Rubeus Captian of the Ship you Boarded of course."

Princess " I see well for the first take I want you to do is take the four sisters and head back to earth and bring me

Mercury and Mars. I have things to Descuss with those two."

Rubeus " As you wish Princess."

Rubeus and the sisters boarded the ship and left right away to do as their new Princess has requested.

Demande " Serenity what are you planning?"

Serenity " Well Demande the scouts are rightfully my protectors it would be a waste to get rid of them don't

you agree. I would have sent for venus as well but i also know she is Loyal to me but will only try to bring me back

to earth as my old self. I have a strong feeling she is helping Prince Darien to change me back. And we can not take that chance.

even in this form I still have a connection with the prnce which isn't a bad thing. because I am able to feel his

Plans and when he will take action."

Demande " I see well thought of princess. You are truely incredible with your beauty as a bonus hahaha. And just to think you are

Now my Princess. That fool should have seen what I have and kept you by his side. Now i will never return you to him."

Serenity " Hahahahaha Yes He was Quite the idiot wasn't he. " Even though she said these word's she still felt a sting of

thinking of him. insulting him made it easier to hide her true pain and anger.

" I'm looking forward to the day I can have all of them Bowing at my feet. and crush his heart to pieces in the palm of my hand.

He will regret ever breaking up with me as if I were a dog meant to follow his every wish. Agh"

With that said she let out power of the crystal destroying parts of the enterance.

Saphir " Magnificent Serenity Your powers are truely developing nicely. "

Serenity " Of course It is I'm one the most powerful being in the universe. I can destroy anyone if I choose too."

Sailor Jupiter " That's a Girl."

Luna " Hahahaha You will be a fine ruler indeed Serenity."

Artemis " Hahahah She will concer the entire galaxy and be its rightful ruler as she always was meant to be."

Demande " With a new prince to rule with her of course. Do not forget who rules above her."

Serenity " Demande know your place you may be my prince now but it is me who holds most of the power. If

I was your enemy Your clan wouldn't have a chance of survival."

Demande " Ah the dominant kind are you no matter you will see eventually who hold the upper hand princess. But

I will let you do as you please. "

Serenity Smicked " HHmmpphh and you will see who holds the key to succeed in our plans."

Luna " Princess should we begin?"

Artemis Looks at Serenity and back at Luna waiting for the commande.

Serenity " Yes Luna Lets prepare for a visit on earth."

Demande " Whats this haven't you just sent Rubeus to earth."

Serenity " Never trust others to do a proper job that only You can do Demande. That is how you end up failing

I have never lost a battle yet. So me and my alleys will make sure they do not mess things up. Or I will personally

disguard your failer warriors."

Demande " Hmph Failers? They are well trained."

Serenity " Yet I beat them everytime they crossed my path. Silence Demande I have everything under control."

Demande Smirked " haha very well Princess."

Serenity " Dark Moon Crystal Power Make Up." Black Ribbon surrounded Serenity turning her into Dark Sailor Moon.

Lita " This is going to be fun Look out scouts we are coming hahahahahah"

Luna/ Artemis " Hahahaha"

Dark Sailor Moon " Luna Artemis Prepare Rini and turn her to our side. When I return she better be ready for Battle."

Luna/Artemis " Yes"

And with the Dark Sailor Moon created a dark portal from her crystal that lead straight to earth.


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own Sailor moon or any of the characters.

Hello Readers of Fanfiction how are you enjoying the story?

I would be very happy to hear your thoughts on my story. Please

Read and Review I would absolutely appreciate it. Thank you to those

who are following my story. It is always a warm feeling to have others

appreciate your work. I'm hoping you will like this next chapter.

The Dark Moon Princess

Chapter 8

First Encounter and Battle With Dark Sailor Moon

Dark Sailor Moon Arrived with Jupiter to earth and they were both excited to have their first battle against the

other scouts. Dark Sailor Moon look at Jupiter and as if they could read each others mind Jupiter lifted her staff

Above her head yelling " Jupiter Thunder Ball Fill the Sky with your wrath and let your power be known to the

scouts on our arrival."

Rubeus appeared with the sisters and bowed to Sailor moon.

Rubeus " Sailor moon what gives us the pleasure of you visit already? have we done something wrong?"

Dark Sailor moon " Not at all Rubeus me and Jupiter are here to only assist you. This task is going to be very difficult

and with out my crystal capturing the two scout won't be easy. Not to worry my friend you all will have your fun as well.

Rubeus when Darien arrives you will keep him busy. Destract him so he can not come near me. I need him alive for a

period of time yet. I want him to witness his planet being devoured by my wrath. And see the look on his face when He

meets the next new ruler. Prince Demande I'm going to enjoy our little games."

Rubeus " Why Princess you are too cruel for your own good hahaha. Alright as you wish."

Catsie " what are we to do."

Jupiter looks at Catsie " Air head the four of You are to keep Venus busy she will be out numbered. And if you fail this task

you five Keep in mind I'll have your heads. We have absolutely no Tolerance for failers or second chances Understand."

All Five Gulped and Nodded ' Wow they are more harsh then Demande and Saphir butter not mess things up We like our

heads where they are.'

Dark Sailor Moon looked pleased with Jupiter indeed. Having her as High General was the smartest choice. Jupiter was a

lethal weapon this plan wouldn't fail she would see to it. And with Jupiter on her side Things were about to get really entertaining.

She smiled at Jupiter and They Quickly glanced at the others waiting for the ones they were calling too.

...

The sky was sparking with thunder and lighting they could here the invitation that was for them. The only thing they had as an

Upper hand at the moment was the outter Scouts. But they knew with Serena having the Crystal it was going to be a difficult battle.

Darien " Serena is here I can Feel her calling to me. She needs us Scouts lets bring her back. Lets transform." In that moment instead

of Darien Turning into tuxedo mask he changed into his amor as prince.

Mars Star Power Make Up

Venus Star Power Make Up

Mercury Star Power Make Up

Uranus Planet Power Make Up

Neptune Planet Power Make Up

Saturn Planet Power Make Up

Pluto Planet Power Make Up

All of them were transformed in their Scouts uniforms and ran heading toward the calling of Princess Serenity who they weren't

aware yet was transformed into Dark Sailor Moon. All of their hearts were racing knowing that this visit wasn't going to be

good. They would have to fight against their princess and Jupiter. Possibly Luna and Artemis as well. All Hoping small Lady was

with them to take her back to the future to keep her out of this whole thing. Nothing was going the way it was originally

suppose to. Pluto knew that very well. She Does have an Idea to bring back Serena if today they didn't succeed. But for now they will

Will make that the last resort messing with time was forbidden and at this point they might not have a choice. If they can not do this

on their own.

Pluto " Prince Darien are we close.":

Prince Darien " Yes we are Pluto just Past that hill there I can feel the good left inside of her crying for help."

Mars " That could be a trap Darien she knows you will run to her if she is hurting that badly."

Prince Darien " We won't take any chances for her and the others and our planets sake."

As They were approaching they could see Serena but no it was sailor moon but way different. Her scouts uniform was black

with a dark blue skirt her Bow was Still red but the color of blood. In her Buns were the crystals but black instead of red.

And her tiara was White Gold With An upside down cresent moon in the middle of it. As she stood there she smirked at them

with an evil look in her eyes.

Darien " Gasp SERENA why have you joined the enemy? My Sweet Please Come back to our side."

Dark Sailor Moon " Its Dark Sailor Moon to you Cape boy. And I'm No longer your sweet haven't you forgotten you broke up

with me? Anyways I'm not here to answer you questions numb Nuts. haha I'm here for my own reasons. Rubeus."

Rubeus " Your Mine Lover boy. Hahahaha" In that second rubeus ran with a great high speed attacking Darien with a dark sword.

Interfering with his chances to even speak with Serenity. Darien pulled out his own sword and the two swords clashed along one another.

Scouts " DARIEN"

Jupiter " You all are in know position to be worrying about him." She lifts her staff and yells " Jupiter thunder ball disaster"

A Big ball of Lightning came from the Staff aiming for the scouts. But before it hit them.

Uranus " World Shaking" And a Planet od Uranus came for the attack hitting Jupiters Lighting.

Dark Sailor Moon looked at the new scouts that were with them. " Ah found new allies girl's? Very suprised with your efforts.

Not thats it is going to do you any good. Sisters go forth. "

And with that they all headed forth towards their targets. Laughing and moking their attempts of conbat throwing each others powers

left and right. keeping the outer scouts busy.

While Jupiter went to fight against Venus. Throwing punches and getting venus right in the stomach leaving her to fall on the ground.

Mars/Mercury " VENUS"

Jupiter tilts her head side to side cracking her neck then her knuckles. Looking at Mercury and Mars with a wicked smile on

her face.

Jupiter " And she is suppose to be the new leader of the scouts? pathedic ain't she. No matter we aren't here for her at the moment.

now we can do this the easy way or the hard way girls what do you prefer?"

Mercury and Mars Glanced at each other " what should we do Mars?"

To Be Continued next chapter.


	9. Chapter 9

I Do not own Sailor moon or any of the characters

Okay Guy's what did you think of my battle scene? I tried my best to make

it as interesting as possible. Please Read and Review I would really like to hear

what you think. Beware of the vilonce may be a little gorry

The Dark Moon Princess

Chapter 9

First Encounter and Battle With Dark Sailor Moon Part 2

Jupiter tilts her head side to side cracking her neck then her knuckles. Looking at Mercury and Mars with a wicked smile on

her face.

Jupiter " And she is suppose to be the new leader of the scouts? pathedic ain't she. No matter we aren't here for her at the moment.

now we can do this the easy way or the hard way girls what do you prefer?"

Mercury and Mars Glanced at each other " what should we do Mars?"

Mars " Mars Flame Sniper"

And then Mars hears Sailor Moon Shout " Dark Moon Crystal absorb all the attacks the scouts are preforming."

With that a bright red light comes from the Silver dark Crystal and swallows the attacks of the scouts.

Dark Sailor Moon " Hahahaha Oh this is so much fun. If I knew beign a bad girl was fun I would have Joined the team sooner."

All the scouts Looked at Serena in shock even Jupiter looked puzzled.

Mercury " Sailor moon please Don't do this your on our side please come back to us."

Dark Sailor Moon " Awe Mercury I was on your side but don't worry you will see things my way once we leave. Well

ladies as fun as this is. I'm getting impatient and need to get back home soon to check on the others. Now Mars and mercury

come quietly or I'll Kill the others with my crystal. "

Outer Scouts " No don't we need your help scouts."

Mars " Mercury?"

Mercury whispers " To save the others today maybe we should do as she says. maybe we will have luck with getting her to

come back to our side. It's worth the try."

Mars/Mercury give an apologetic look to the others.

Darien " Agh I'm sick of you Death Blade" And he stabs Rubeus in the chest with his sword leaving him lifeless. " Serena

Please don't leave."

Catsie and the others ran away to the ship. Serenity rolled her eyes.

Dark Sailor Moon " Jupiter lets finish this We have for girls waiting to be punished for leaving with out my permission."

Jupiter " You bet" With that said Jupiter punched Mercury and Mars in the face knocking them out.

Dark Sailor Moon " Hahahaha I didn't mean it like that but well done anyways. " She lifted her crystal creating

a portal leading to Demandes castle.

Jupiter " Well it would be easier to carry them then have them making a fuss. Well see you losers next time."

...

Darien stood there in fury and sadness the tears were burning his eyes. To see his beloved Princess being so merciless.

And her new power frightened him if she can absorb their power how will they win? ' Oh Serena what have I done? Please

if someone can hear me we need more help against Serena she is to strong.'

Pluto " Darien we must not give up We still have a chance. We will wait for her next visit and get through to her."

Darien " I hope your Right Pluto everything is so messed up. I need to make things right with her."

Pluto " I have a pplan the other outer scouts will stay here and Aid you. I'm going to get more help I'm the only one who

can go back in time. We need Queen Serenity's help."

Dariens eyes grew wide. " Is that even possible? she will be so disappointed in me."

Pluto " It is our only choice Darien to get our Princess back."

Neptune " For now prince i'm going to place a barrier from my mirrior around your thoughts. They are unsafe with the connection you

and the princess have."

...

Serenity was smiling widely happy as can be so impressed with the out come they just had. skipping toward Demande giving him an

innocent peck on the cheek. " It's a good day ending " she smiles brightly and Demande smiles back not saying a word.

Nothing could get in her way then she stopped anger written on her face. " Argg" She punched the wall leaving a hole in it. " That

stupid Moron" ah no matter We must visit again quickly I can't get into his mind we have to move quickly rest can wait till later.

Serenity gives Demande a kiss ont he lips and bows her head. " I'm going to check on Rini and the others. I hope she is Ready."

Lita follows Serenity smiling at Saphir but before leaving the corridor. " Saphir won't you deal with the cowards?"

Then they left to the room Luna and Artemis were with Rini.

Rini " No Luna this isn't right I never agreed to this. Serena Promised to lend me the Crystal and she defiled it. How am I suppose to

save my mother now?"

Luna " Oh Rini Serenity will save your mother I'm sure of it."

Rini " why do you guy's keep calling her my mothers name?"

Luna " Your mother's name? Your mother is Serenity?"

Rini " Neo Queen Serenity Queen of Earth and the solar system."

Luna " Of course why didn't I notice this before Rini Serenity is your Mother."

Rini " No she's not My mother is a kind ruler not a cruel one."

The door opens and Serenity and Lita enter the room.

Serenity " Rini Am I not fit to be your mother?"

Rini " It's not that Serena your not like this your a gentle ruler."

Serenity " Do you wish to go back with the other's Rini?"

Rini " Please."

Before Serenity could say anything Wise man appeared.

Wise man " Serenity That will not be allowed she is to stay here. I have been watching you very closely. you

Have been doing very well as Our ruler however you will Not let Small Lady leave. She is to remain here."

Serenity " And who are you to order me around?"

Wiseman " I'm Wiseman my Lady Prince Demande's Advisor."

Serenity " Well you may be his Advisor but mine are standing right there. and I will never take orders from you

low life. I may do as I please I do not care what Demande says. I do what I want and Don't care whatyou can do. Luna and Artemis get

ride of this idiot."

Luna And Artemis attack Wiseman sending a white and blue beam towards him hitting him in the chest. He screams in agony then

laughs.

Wiseman " hahaha serenity you have no idea who your dealing with."

Serenity " Like I care Dark Moon Crystal Destroy Wiseman Hit his sorce of power and absorb it."

Wisemans crystal ball shaders and is absorbed by the silver crystal leaving him nothing but dust.

Lita " What an idiot he honestly thought he could take you on. haha well serves him right."

Serenity " Luna, Artemis bring Rini We will return her to where she wants to be. Rini I do Love you And will give you your request. I

need to gain more scouts anyway and I have two in mind. Uranus and that Neptune seem honorable Don't you agree Lita?"

Lita " Yes I do Serenity."

Serenity used the crystal nce again and returned to earth.

...

Demande " Saphir Follow the princess keep a close eye on her I might need to give her a stronger dose of dark energy. she will

See things my way if it's the last thing I do."

Saphir " Brother."


	10. Chapter 10

I don not own sailor moon or any of The characters.

Come on readers please leave your review. I would Reallylike to hear your

Opinions and thoughts to how you like the story so far. To be truthfully

Honest I wasn't expecting so many Viewers which makes me extremely

Happy. and would really Love hearingyour thoughts. ( A little Violence.)

If you noticed i took out their speeches to save writting space. sorry if this

bothers anyone

The Dark Moon Princess

Chapter 10

Returning Rini And Claiming Two More Scouts.

The Sun Was Shining down on Princess Serenity She lifted her head taking in the sun. She could feel the Breeze of the calm

wind. Rini Was smiling to be back on Earth excited to see Darien and the others. Not thinking the fact that her future mother

had Evil intentions on coming here. Using Rini as a trade for the other two scouts she was after. Serenity looked down at Rini

Smiling at the little girl.

Serenity " Rini are you happy to be here?"

Rini " Yes I'm happy Serena."

Serenity leaned down at eye level look in Rini's eye soft expression but serious as well.

" Rini It is Serenity. Serena no longer exsists. Don't you like me better this way? Nicer to you?"

Rini " Well ya but I liked Serena too. I know I haven't shown it much but you cared more about everyone than you do now.

You were better before. Even though we fought I still liked you I'm sorry if I didn't show it."

Serenity " Rini Serena was weak and cried for useless things. and you even use to agree. She was nothing more than

a Useless little girl who took nothing seriously and always allowed others to push her around."

Rini " Thats not true Serena I mean Serenity. You were kind to everyone. You weren't a push over You just had consideration

for others feelings. Well except mine."

Serenity " That is a lot of big words for a little girl Rini. And a very wise reply however I will never be Serena again. I

have knew plans and it has nothing to do with being kind to others accept to those who are loyal to me. Understand? The only reason

I brought you here Rini I should tell you now so it doesn't surprise You later. Is to Trade you for two Other's I need to come to my side.

And since you are to young to be a warrior just yet. I have no need to have you in Danger all the time destracting me from my

new mission and values. Of course I care for you or I would have forced you to stay with me and turn you older to be of use to me.

But you should be able to stay young and live happy for as long as you can till I come back for you. "

Rini's eye grew wide then looked sad to hear such words coming from her mouth. It waslike she was saying in away that she loved her

but at the same time only seen her as an object who will be used one day to do bad things.

Rini " NO stop talking like that. You aren'tlike this I no deep down inside you don't want to be this way either Serenity.

Please your the only one who can save my mommy."

Serenity " Ah but that is the thing Rini I am your mother."

Rini " Not yet your not we may have the same blood but my mother isn't cruel. She's a kind Gentle Ruler all the thing's I

use to hear about grandma. Do you think Grandma would be happy to see you like this?"

Serenity " RINI ENOUGH. My Mother isn't here Things would have been different if this planet appreciated my efforts to keep it safe.

But what did it do besides break my heart and belittle everything I once was. Well guess what like I said she no longer exsists that

pathedic girl will never come back to a world who appreciates nothing. Look around you Rini these people are destroying their Planet on

their own even if there was never negative forces around. They will destroy their own planet with their greed for money and useless

things. Now keep Quiet or I'll take you back to the castle and keep you there and turn you to what I said I would."

Rini had tears in her eyes angry to see what her mother was becoming. She wasn't sure if she would see the loving mother she had in the

future again. With the Silver crystal shinning more darkly as every minute passed by she new it would take a mericle to

get the old Serena back. She only nodded and lowered her dead. Just then Serenity reached her hand out to her face and cupped her chin

in her hand.

Serenity " I do not want to see you Cry Rini." She grabbed her in an embrace lovingly with tears falling from her own face.

It was strange How This little girl made her feel so guilty with those tears she noticed falling from her eyes.

" You will be with the others shortly Young one. I promise you that. They will Help your Mother if I can not."

Rini whispered " You can save her. Just become your old self"

Serenity " I'm sorry Rini but that's not going to happen."

Lita Was listening in to their conversation and was feeling a little guilt of her own. But wouldn't abandon her princess and be cast

away with the others.

Lita " Serenity It's time"

Luna " Rini come. "

Artemis " This will be fun." a smirk forming on his face.

Luna " Indeed."

Serenity " Jupiter call them. Hopefully the other two will be ready for the next battle."

Jupiter " Jupiter Thunder Ball Fill the Sky reveal yourself to the scouts and let our arrival be known."

Serenity " Luna Artemis Keep hold of Rini until we have the others. Make sure her barrier doesn't allow her to escape."

Luna/Artemis " Yes"

The sky turned black and lightening filled it with its heavy sounds. Calling for the scouts to come. Darien had a heavy heart hoping he

can reason with Serena and not be interupted by anyone. He had to try get Serena back before Pluto returned. Or he knows he will be

getting the wrath of a very angry queen. If he could go back through time he would stop himself from breaking up with his beloved.

And never leave her side. If he gets a second chance he won't leave her no matter what. He was part of her and she was a part of him.

He knew if he could show some how she would come back. But it would take everythinghe has to make sure it happens. None of them

would try fight her they would take whatever she had to thow at them.

Darien '' Scouts Lets try and bring our Loving princess back. This new princess isn't the real Serena."

Scouts " Right."

Uranus " whats your plan?"

Darien " We don't have time for plans we wing it."

Neptune " Seriously?"

Venus " Unfortunately we have no choice."

They Raced Once Again to meet Serena and the others. Not knowing what to expect approaching with high speed.

Jumping from building to builing to get there faster. They seen them Standing there Noticing to Guards beside Rini not knowing who

they were.

Darien " Serena please listen to me." Serenity cut him off by raising her hand to silence him.

Serenity " Silence you idiot. I'm here for one reason and one reason alone. I will not listen to anything you have to say.

Say another word and we will leave with Rini. And the next time we come back it will only be to take over earth and kill all of you."

Darien nodded feeling like a coward but couldn't take her threat lightly. He wasn't sure how far she would take things.

All he knew was he had to think of something to get her back. but what he slowly started walking up towards her. She stepped forward

then paused.

Serenity " Stand still Darien."

Darien shook his head And Serenity stood there with a grin on her face allowing him to get closer and closer.

Saturn " Becareful Prince Darien."

Serenity looked at her with amusement. " That will be close enough. Come any closer and I'llmake sure you regret it. Jupiter."

Jupiter lifted her staff and disappeared and was behind Saturn in seconds Holding her staff against her neck.

Jupiter " Move any Closer to Serenity and I'll have this girls head."

Darien stopped in his tracks looking back at Jupiter.

Scouts " SATURN"

Saturn " I'm Alright if she tries to kill me i'll take her with me."

Serenity " HAhaha you know how to play games. what did they call Saturn? Well Saturn it would be a waste to cast your life away

when all of us have a barrier around us. Which Luna and Artemis here created to protect us from an unnecessary battle. as fun as they

are we are here for one purpose."

Scouts ' LUNA AND ARTEMIS?"

Serenity smiled " Yes my advisors. Anyways lets get to the point here I will trade you Rini For Uranus and Neptune."

Neptune " Your Serious?"

Serenity " Very serious. Come with us willingly and we will give back Small Lady. If not we will have a messy battle and take you and

Rini too by force. what's your choices?"

Darien " Do as she says"

Uranus " But Prince it could be a trap."

Darien " Let's not take any chances."

Neptune and Uranus look at each other and nodded walking towards Serenity.

Luna " Smart choices very smart indeed."

Artemis " Luna the Barriers."

Artemis and Luna Lifted their rods creating barriers that looked like cages surrounding Neptune and Uranus. Romoving Rini's

nodding at her to go with the others.

Serenity " You see that wasn't so hard was it."

Darien Ran towards Serenity grabbing her waist and pulling her in. Kissing her with all the passion he could. All the love

He had for her was placed in that simple kiss. Serenity's eyes grew wide but closed them for a short moment getting lost in his embrace.

When it was interrupted by a force of power hitting Darien in the back. Serenity opened her eyes quickly with tears running down her

face. What just happened? He fell on his knees and whispered " I will get you back some how. The way you have done for me. I love you I

have always Loved you Serena. I'm sorry for hurting you." Then she snapped out of her confusion and slapped his face with the back of

her hand.

Serenity " YOU THINK NOW YOU CAN APOLOGIZE? AFTER WHAT YOU HAVE DONE. AFTER ALL THE THINGS YOU SAID.

AND NOW THAT THINGS ARE LIKE THIS YOU THINK I"LL COME BACK TO YOU BECAUSE OF A KISS. I ALREADY HAVE A

MAN WHO REPLACED YOU. YOU NEVER DESERVED ME. YOU SHOULD HAVE CHERISHED ME THE WAY DEMANDE

DOES. BUT KNOW YOU THREW ME AWAY LIKE AN OBJECT WITH NO FEELINGS."

Saphir appeared behind her " Enough princess do not lose your control he was only doing that to destract you. Let's reclaim small lady

and leave."

Serenity " No I need to get out of here. we will come back for her next time."

Jupiter jumped to where Serenity stood looking at Saphir " Darling lets get her out of here."

Saphir " As you wish"

A black portal appeared and they all left with Neptune and Uranus with them.


	11. Chapter 11

I Do Not own Sailor moon or any of the Charaters

So Readers are you enjoying the story so far? Well I

am finally realizing Being a writter is difficult it's time

consuming just to write one chapter. As much As I would love

to keep putting up more than one chapter a day I won't be able to.

I will still post at least one chapter a day. But thats about it I'm looking

forward to be done writting this story. I'm enjoying writting it but have

another sailor moon fan fic I want to write. But won't until this story is

finished. This next chapter might be fairly short.

The Dark Moon Princess

Chapter 11

Pluto's Visit To The Past

Pluto Entered the Door of time and Found the path to the past. Opening the final door to get to her destination she

was Hoping Queen Serenity Wouldn't be to upset with what was happening in the present. As she stepped in the Garden

of the moon she took a deep breath. Walking towards the palace she hasn't been here in years. Since she was given the task to

Guard the doors of time. As she got close to the palace she noticed Queen Serenity standing next to the beautiful innocent

Princess Serenity smelling the flowers that she picked.

Pluto bowed making her presence known " Queen Serenity! May I have a word with you for a moment?"

Queen Serenity looked at pluto " Why Pluto what gives me this splended visit? "

Pluto looked at her sadly knowing this visit was going to be anything but splended.

Pluto " My Queen this is a private matter and very important please may we speak."

Queen Serenity looked worried and nodded and looked down at her daughter with a weak smile. " Sweet heart It is time to

head inside. You must go attend to your studies."

Princess Serenity stood up and nodded at her mother " Yes mother "

Queen Serenity smiled at her " I'll be in soon my dear to help you."

The princess left her mothers side and headed towards the castle. Leaving her there with Sailor Pluto one of her dearest friends.

' I wonder what is happening Pluto looked sad some how when she looked at mother. Hopefully it isn't something

that can't be fixed. Oh please let them fix whatever is going on.

Pluto " My queen there are horrible things happening to Princess Serenity in the Present time. And we need your assistance in

order to rewrite the wrongs that has happened."

Queen Serenity " What is happening to my Daughter Pluto"?

Pluto looked at her sadly before replying " My Queen she has joined the new enemy my Queen. She has been Brain washed

After Prince Darien broke up with her to protect her. He was having bad dream that told him to stay away from her or something bad

would happen to her. And in that time she felt unappreciated by the other scouts accept for Jupiter who has fallen

with her along Luna and Artemis. She is very powerful my queen the only chance we have on getting her back is with you

there to aid us. If we cannot get her back my Queen then the universe will be forever in chaos. She has Mars and Mercury Not sure if

she has taken any others since I've left. I'm sorry my Queen this is heavy news and I wouldn't have come if it wasn't an emergancy.

I can bring you back her as if you have never left we really need your help."

Queen Serenity's eyes were widened and tear became to form. Holding her hand against her mouth

" Oh my sweet daughter yes of course I will come and help. But before we go I must get somethings to help with our mission.

We must grab what we can to help my daughter I have new powers for the scouts. And made Prince Darien A new sword

However I was going to give it the Prince of this Time. But it is obvious The Prince in the present will needit more."

They headed to the castle to prepare for the trip that awaited them. Queen Serenity was concerned and she couldn't

wait to be there for her sweet beautiful daughter.

Pluto " My Queen one more thing she has Rini Her future daughter who can to the present to try help her mother from

the far future."

Queen Serenity stopped and turned around " My my grand Daughter? who is the father."

Pluto " I'm the only one who knows my queen when I tell you. It is important that you not tell him that he is."

Queen Serenity " All right who is it? Wait I think I already know is it Darien?"

Pluto gave a small smile " Clever my queen."

Queen Serenity " Well well well I must hug that man the next time he visit's the moon. At least there will be a few

exciting things to look forward to on this Journey. But I will Give that man a piece of my mind when I see him

for being so foolish. He always thinks by keeping his distance things will be okay. Yet every time he distances him self from

my Daughter something always happens to her. He never learns hate to say it but he truly is an idiot."

Pluto laughed finally since she noticed all the chaos from the doors of time. She knew now that everything would be all right

Queen Serenity had great healing power. And the Crystal was at it full power in her hands. They reached Queen Serenity's chamber

which the queen grabbed all the items she would need to help save her daughter from self destruction. She was the only one

who knew that when the crystal was in darkness it drain more life from the rightful wielder slowly draining her life.

Queen Serenity " All right Pluto let us be off. How much time do we have when we arrive?"

Pluto " About two weeks at the most my queen."

Queen Serenity " Sigh Well we have no time to waste my dear lets make this as quickly as possible. I'm looking forward

on meeting my Grand daughter. "

Pluto " before we go I must warn you not to question to much of the future or what happens in you near future my queen. It

can do many damages that would be unfixable. Any Questions ignore them."

Queen Serenity " Pluto it is my duty to already know these things. After all it was me who sent you to guard the gates of time was

it not."

Pluto " My apologies. Time to go." She open up the key to the time doors where her and the Queen had entered.


	12. Chapter 12

I do not own Sailor moon or any ofthe characters

So Sailor Fans how are you liking the story?

I'm going to have alot of fun writing this next chapter. I thought it

would be nice to have a little fun with this chapter. I always wanted to

See the Queen have more of a role than just in the past. So

I hope you enjoy the next few chapters.

Chapter 12

Here Comes Queen Serenity

Queen Serenity's POV

They Reached the presence and the Queen gave the present a strange look. Well I can't say that the present is very nice.

It's noisy, smelly, and what are those strange contraptions people are riding on. It surely is no horse hot lazy this world has

become. My goodness is that oldfood on the ground? Queen Serenity shakes her head. Well the earthlings have turned into

pigs haven't they. I hope when my daughter becomes queen she makes it a law to have people despose their garbage properly.

And what in the world is that thind in the sky? A plane glides above the sky loudly.

Queen Serenity " Pluto why on earth is Prince Darien Allowing such craziness going on his planet. He is already becoming a

poor ruler."

Pluto " Oh my Queen the planet doesn't know he is the rightful prince yet."

Queen Serenity " Ah I see that explains a lot what is he waiting for the sky to fall?"

Pluto " haha I don't know my Queen. Well shall we go see the others?"

Queen Serenity " Yes let us go. Oh hold on I must transform into something less formal." " Descise Power Turn me into

A regular earthly women." Queen serenity looked like herself but was wearing a long Blue skirt and a light pink shirt. With Pink

sandal's on her feet. And flower wrapped around her two buns on the top of her head. " There we go now I don't look suspicious."

Pluto " Oh yes one more thing my queen my name in this world is Trista"

Queen Serenity " Oh? Well perhaps we should just call me Serenity leave out the Queen part I suppose."

Trista " It is truely an honor Serenity to have you here."

Serenity " Eh well if my future son inlaw wasn't a complete jackass it wouldn't be necessary."

They where heading towards Dariens apartment building when the queen noticed two kids playing at the near by park. She

couldn't help but smile at them. Wondering what her own grand daughter would look like is they did her hair like hers. Or

did they style it some other way. that wouldn't do at all if they did the first thing she would do is change the girls hair if it wasn't

the proper due. then she thought about the girl's close oh my if I get the chance I will tell Darien to give me some money

to take her shopping later if they had the time. It would be the least he could do since he made such a mess of things.

Why not bond with the girl since she is here it would be a waste if she didn't. Her father is luck she isn't to harsh of a women

because the way she was feeling at the moment was to beat the living snot out of him. Drag him around by his ears until he begged

her for mercy. If only she could as a queen she must act proper. But wait in this world she wasn't Queen. She gave a mischevious

smirk and followed Trista. And as for the remaining scouts who ever was left would get a good ear full as well. Oh Don't forget

to save some for Serena's Guardians of course. How could those to be so careless.

Trista " We are here."

Serenity claps her hands Smiling the way Serena use to. " Wonderful I'm looking forward on seeing everyone. I must

thank you Trista for this opportunity It's not every day you get to meet your Grand daughter a head of time."

Trista Buzzed the button to Dariens Apartment.

Darien " Who is it?"

Trista " We have arrived Darien open the door we have no time to waste."

Darien Groaned knowing what he was in for once she got through the door. But he pushed the button to open the door

none the less.

Trista and Serenity went in the elevator and up they went to Dariens apartment.

Serenity " Strange new developements this planet has gained."

Trista " Haha yes it has Changed a bit."

Serenity " That is an understatement. "

The elevator doors opened and they walked to Dariens apartment. Trista was about to knock when the queen stopped her.

She smiles.

Serenity " Allow me please this should be fun."

Trista Raised her eye brow " What are you up to?"

Serenity " Nothing at all I just want to be the one he sees first. He knows I'm Coming does he not? If he does he must

be sweating like piggy about to be turned into bacon. I must always be in control at home but since we are in another time

and on planet earth I may as well have some fun with this. Oh come now Pluto I'll never get this chance again."

Trista shook her head at her queen and smiled at least now they know where Serena got her playful side from. And seeing

the Queen like this was entertaining usually their queen was always elegant and well manored never losing control. So it would be nice

seeing this side of her. At least it would be aimed at Darien and not her self. Poor man i feel a little bad for him but he does

kind of deserve it. Queen Serenity KNocked on the door. On the other side Darien stiffened up and turned his head

slowly to the door.

Darien Cleared his throat and a small squeek Strained to came out " Coming. " He whispers to Mina " Mina You go answer it while

I go Hide. "

Mina " Stop being a coward sheesh your not the only one who is going to get an earful I'm suppose to be a better leader then

I have been. now you go."

Darien " No You go please I'll do anything."

Mina " No You go it's your apartment after all."

Rini rolled her eyes at both of them " And here I thought I was the kid. I'll go Open the door You can't just let a queen

wait forever at the door that would make things worst wouldn't it?"

They both nodded at her trying to run and find somewhere to hide but it was to late. Rini already opened up the door. There

Stood Queen Serenity Tapping her foot on the floor with amusement gone from her face. She Glared at the two

who froze in their spots. She glanced down and noticed it was Rini who open the door.

Serenity Gasped " Rini " She smiled brightly and bent down to hug her grand daughter. As Rini embraced her tighter

Knowing full well who she was. She had seen the only painting her mother had of hanging on her bedroom wall. Plus She looked

identicle to Rini's mother. She cried hard holding the little girl happy tears of course. Giving her kisses on the top of her head. Happy to

see her hair was like hers. And noticed her Pink hair just like Queen Serenity's late mother. In that moment all the frustrations she

felt for Darien temporarily vanished. She smiled at him the biggest smile she gave Picking up the little girl and carrying her

to Dariens living room placing her down on the sofa. She ran to give him a warm hug. He twitched and stiffened even more if that was

even possible.

Serenity " It is so good to see you again Prince Darien. " As her smile vanished She lifted her hand and smacked him up side the back of

his head. " And How Could you be so foolish Darien. When ever are you going to learn from your mistakes for pity sakes.

How many times are you going to keep your Distance from my Daughter when you know full well she is safest with you by her side. You

absolute moron. If it wasn't for Rini being here I would have my foot up you !# and beating you with my shoes."

Darien Closed his eyes and nodded waiting for her to hit him again. Wishing more than anything he never broke up with Serena.

But it was nice for someone to Give him some sort of punishment than being nice. Saying he was only trying to do the right thing.

Serenity " How I would love to beat you to a pulp right about now. gggrrr Now you will do everything that I say while I'm here

with no complaining or any objections do you understand you idiot?"

Darien stuttered " yyyyesss mmmmame."

Serenity sighed " Alright now that I got that off my chest Give me some money and lots of it. I'm taking Rini shopping."

Darien looked at her in shock " mmmoney?"

Serenity glared at him " Yes money something you use to buy things. is that brain of yours no longer working? Money".

Darien " Ah Okay. But do you really think now is the time to go shopping.?''

Serenity " What did I say about Objections?"

Darien has tears in his eyes pulling out his wallet grabbing his card. His hand shaking while he passes it to Queen Serenity

knowing his pay check was going to be spent every dollar.

Serenity " What is wrong with you I said money not whatever that is."

Darien crying " This is a credit card you use it when you give it to the cashier." His voice was very shacky and he fell and cried

like a little girl.

Serenity " Man up Darien Quit acting like a little girl who lost her puppy. I'll try not to spend it all. TRY Not to"

Darien Cried harder. Rini, Venus and Pluto laughing at him. Rini was jumping up and down knowing she was going to have a good day

shopping with her Grand mother.


	13. Chapter 13

I do not own sailor moon or any of the charaters

Sorry I didn't update new chapters yesterday sailor moon

fans. Was busy spending quality time with my babies

and did a little bit of reading for some material. Making sure I can

improve on my writing skills. Try make the story more

entertaining for you all who reads me stories. And my devoted

followers. Grateful to all of you who are enjoying my

work. I'm a newbie writer and it is always nice knowing

people read my work. Thank you so very much for reading.

PLease read and Review. A writer is always happy to hear

your thoughts and opinions. if you have any for me please share.

I do want to improve on my writing skills so your advise

will be well thought of.

The Dark Moon Princess

Chapter 13

Princess Serenity was still trying to recover from her last encounter with Darien angry, hurt, and sad. She wanted to get rid of these

feelings so she searched for Demande. Running to him and planting a kiss on his lips telling him she needed him to hold her

to erase being violated by feelings she didn't want. So he put both of his hand on each side of her face kissing her with all the

passion he could give her. Even though it wasn't the best kiss she had felt she embraced it as if it was. Holding tightly Demande's hair

kissing him they way she would have Darien in the past. She put all she could in the kiss to erase the feelings she had. And whispered

between their lips telling him she needed a dose of the Dark Crystal something to erase the feelings that were haunting her thoughts.

He looked at her and agreed to do whatever she wanted. Demande didn't even realize how much of a toy he was becoming all that was

on his mind was keeping her to himself no matter the reason. He would do anything for her kill for her if he must. holding her tightly

around the waste he gave her a large amount of Dark energy filling her with more power. She lifted her head enjoying the feeling

of the Dark energy that was going through her. Se gripped her hands on Demandes chest and laughed with the sensation she

was getting.

Princess " Demande we must turn the other scouts at once."

Demande " As you wish Darling"

Princess " You are so good to me would you come with me to our next battle? Only you can keep that moron away from

me my dear Demande" she circled her finger around his chest.

Demande " Of course my darling I will not allow another man to ever touch you again. Even if I have to take his life from

his living body."

Princess Serenity looked up at him with a evil grin " Why Demande I never realized how possesive you have became."

Demande " I waited along time to have you by my side dearest why would I allow anyone to take you from me?"

Princess Serenity " I wouldn't have it any other way."

Demande " Come let us bring the scouts to your side Sweet Heart."

Princess Serenity and an evil twinkle in her eyes. " Something I've been looking forward to since our return."

They began to walk to the prison chambers where they held all the scouts they captured. In their own separate rooms to keep them

from planning. And to drive them crazy enough to want to join their forces. The scouts were getting worried on what was going

to happen to them all. Wasn't sure what Serenity was planning to do to them. Thinking they were going to be tortured

by their princess. But know that couldn't be the reason she their must be a reason. they had a bad feeling about it all.

Serenity entered into Mercury's Chamber first Smiling at her with wickedness.

Serenity " Mercury please accept my apologies for this. I'm here to offer you a propersition. How would you like to join my

team? After all the isn't it the scouts mission to protect me?"

Mercury " Yes it is Serenity can't we talk about this?"

Serenity " I know we can come to an understanding I wouldn't usually come to these harsh reasonings. However with my plans

you have only two options. Either join me on my mission or you can stay here while I strip you from your powers and you can

stay here forever in this chamber until you last breath. hhhmmm? Your a very intellegant person Mercury I'm sure you will make the

right choice. Are you loyal to me or not?"

Mercury looked sad " Yes I'm Loyal to you princess I will join you."

Serenity smiled and giggled clapping her hands together " Perfect I'm so happy You will be joining our team Mercury. You

will enjoy the new powers we will be giving you I promise you won't regret your decision."

All Mercury did was nod looking at the floor. " Two friends of ours will be coming to give you your powers and giving you doses of

Dark energy. If you accept it with out fighting it you will enjoy the rush. If you fight it you will feel pain. Embracing it will

make things a lot easier on you my friend."

Mercury " Alright Princess."

Serenity left Luna and Artemis entered the chamber beginning the process of changing Mercury to be a part of The Dark moon clan.

Serenity " One down now three more to go." She entered Mars chamber. " Why hello old friend how are you feeling this fine evening

Mars?"

Mars " What do you want meatball Head?"

At the sound of the old nickname that reminded Serenity of Darien she became very furious and dark energy surrounded her body. She

ran up to Mars grasping her neck in a tight hold against the hard wall.

Serenity " You call me that name again Mars and I'll rip your vocal cords out of your throat. I'm not going to tell you again understand.

Now listen very carefully because I have no Patience or time to be wasting. Are you willing to join my team or get ripped from your

powers and sit here rotting like a dead carcus? What is your choice?" She threw Mars to the side Mar's hitting her head against the

wall.

Mars holding her neck trying to catch her neck shook her head up and down. once she caught her breath she replied. " Yes I'll Joing you

I'm Sorry Serena."

Serenity " It's Princess Serenity Mars learn the name and remember it, fear it." She turned around and walked out of the door Luna and

Artemis entered the chamber to change Mars as well.

Serenity entered Neptunes chamber " Hello I don't think we really got a chance to meet."

Neptune " I know who you are Princess Serenity." Neptune bowed before her princess " I already know why you brought us here and

I will follow you. I've always been your loyal guardian if I'm not mistaken Uranus already knows as well. We have

always followed you Princess. I'm Sailor Neptune Soldier of the Ocean and Embrace. " She stood up and gave a sad smile

to her princess and sat down.

Serenity " Well it is a pleasure Neptune and I'm looking forward on getting to know you better. Please wait here while Luna

and Artemis are ready."

Neptune nodded. Serenity walked out the door and Entered the final chamber.

Serenity " Why hello Uranus it is a pleasure to finally meet you. Will you be joining our team?"

Uranus " Yes Princess it is my mission to protect you and follow you. " Uranus bowed to her Princess not even going to try

convince her other wise.

Serenity " That it splended I'm looking forward to having you with us. Luna And Artemis will be with you shortly." She smiled at

Uranus and left the chamber. ' well that was the easiest task so far. How absolutely wonderful this evening turned out to be. I

didn't even have to break any of my nicely shaped claws. Now why I wait for the others I should go see Lita and we will wait for the

others to begin our next attack. I'm extremely excided for our next battle.' with that in her mind she couldn't help laugh wickedly

to her self leaving the dungeons.

Demande " Well my darling how did things go?"

Serenity " Easy enough." she giggles.

Demande " ah very well done. You never seem to stop amazing me with your brillance. "

Serenity " Did you deal with the four sisters?"

Demande " They are being executed as we speak."

Serenity " Such a pity Well not really we have a better team now. so there wasn't much of a loss. My scouts will never run from a battle."

Demande '' And that my Beautiful Serenity is why I wanted you to rule by my side. I knew you would be a Great ruler indeed."

Serenity " Yes what a shame to have to dispose of the others but they are the scouts who would never change sides. Even though they are

Loyal they would only try to bring me back to Darien's side. which we can't allow to happen. Now lets go wait for the scouts to be ready

for battle. We have many things to descuss before our next attack. We must make it count."

Demande " After you Beautiful fallen angel"

They both laughed at that last remark. Heading to their thrones in the center of the c


	14. Chapter 14

I Do Not Own Sailor Moon Or any of the Charaters

I had some very good questiongs fromone of the readers. I will

Try be as specific as I can be.

nick chapter 12 . Jun 7

Here are my questions. 1. When during Sailor Moon R does the fanfic take place? Be specific. 2. What level of power were the Sailor Scouts at in the fanfic? 3. How did they get to that level? 4. What made Serena, Jupiter, and the cats go over to the Black Moon side? 5. Who was putting Dark energy into them? 6. What happened to the Scouts that were captured by Serenity & Jupiter? Be sure to give me a response.

Nick Johnson

First thing I would like to say nick Is thank you for reading and I appreciate the questions.

It will help me fill the holes that I was definitly wondering if I was missing some things. So

I'm Grateful for you asking these Questions. And second thing I'm sorry I have to Answer you like this

but I didn'tknow how else to since I think your a guest not sure. So for the Questions. 1) It takes place 3 days

After Darien Broke up with Serena. Where Rini Is already Living with Serena in the house by brainwashing

her family in thinking she is their cousin/niece. It would be 3 days after The Cosmedic Caper Episode if that helps.

2) I Think Level three? To be truthfully honest I was getting help from wikipedia for their powers. And Picked

my favorite ones. And some of them are kind of made up cause I just figured I'd give it a shot. And Also Hope that helps

with Question 3. Cause how they got there to me they always had it just saying. tee hehe. I suppose I got lazy on the detail I'll

Do my best to improve that part. Question 4 I really liked Because I was just thinking about that. Well for Serena's Sake

She took the scouts teasing her the wrong way. Thinking they didn't care for her feelings, thinking they just do it to put her

down. And mainly because when a girl gets her heart broken when she can no longer cry we can get a tad bitter. We tend to make the wrong decisions when we are depressed it's just true. We think it will take away our pain but ends up doing more damage hope that helps. As for Lita even in the Cartoon Lita Always sticks up for Serena no matter what Right from the very beginning. when ray was first trying to take leader from Serena. So it's fitting she would follow her without any objections or any second thoughts. Because out of all the scouts to me she is the most loyal one to Serena besides Mina. However I chose Jupiter cause she's my second favorite scout plus she's just so Bad ass come on. And as for the cats Every time Serena had dark energy coming in contact with her it hit the cats because usually in the anime luna sleeps right beside Serena and since Artemis moved in with them they all kinda shared the same bed. Kinda Cheesy I know. 5) At first It was coming from her own self attracting diamond to spy on her because he felt a strong power he wanted but recognized who she was in the future. He's always been kind of obsessed with her in the anime from what I could tell any who. Then Diamond/Demande ordered Saphir to give her Dark Energy but when he noticed Lita with her he kinda gave her some from his self at first but started giving them all the same from the Dark crystal that wise man makes Rini use in the Really big crystal. 6

For the other scouts that Princess Serenity, Jupiter, Luna and Artemis Captured are turning them evil as well. But using their own powers to do so with the help from the Dark Crystal. Not the silver Crystal. That kind of sounds confusing but I hope that answered Your Questions.

Okay So dear readers I'm sorry I didn't post a chapter up but I didnt and don't have time today but will definitly have one up tomorrow. Scouts honor!


	15. Chapter 15

I do not own Sailor Moon Or Any of the Characters.  
I always forget about Saturn sometimes. And she is such a cool  
scout too. She doesn't have much of a role in my story which sucks  
cause I like her but I barely talk about her. I just don't know how to add her in there.  
And sorry for the wait guys.

Chapter 14

Queen Serenity New Crystal And Gives Scouts New Powers

Rini's POV

Rini was feeling really happily excided cause she knew her grandmother was on their side. She knew her mother would be saved in the present and in the future. She was smiling brightly happier than she has been in along time. She felt lucky to have someone she  
knew she could trust knowing that she was safe. Rini still worried for her mother but also that things will work out some way. It  
just had to. She had a full day of shopping having new clothes. having wonderful memories she would have spending time with her grandmother. There wasn't enough words she could explain of how happy she felt at the moment. Queen Serenity gave all her attention to her Grand Daughter giving her as much love she could offer.

Rini " Grandma I'm happy I got to spend the day with you. "

Queen Serenity " That makes me happy too Rini."

Serenity's POV

They smiled at each other holding hands heading back to Dariens apartment. Queen Serenity knew after they have Returned she would  
need to start making preparations on getting her daughter back. It would be difficult she knew this very well but as long as they get the princess back everything will be as it should be. They would have to prove to Serena that there was more to her than she thought  
and ever realized. And the best person who could show her was her self. They were getting more closer to Dariens apartment.

Serenity " Rini is there somewhere you can stay till the battle is over. You are to young still to be dealing with these things."

Rini " Of course Grandma I could go stay with Uncle Kenji and Aunt Ikuko."

Serenity " I will have Pluto bring you there this afternoon alright."

Rini " Okay Grandma "

Serenity " Rini May Ask you something?"

Rini " Of course grandma"

Serenity " Did you know you have a silver crystal in your heart?"

Rini " WHAT? I thought I lost it."

Serenity " No sweetheart it is there in your heart I see it. When It knows there is danger approaching it will hide itself in  
the princess. Which is why you have it without knowing. It presents itself to the queen. May I use it I have one of my own dear but I'll need yours as well. I will Return it to you later."

Rini " But I need the crystal to save my mommy in the future."

Serenity " I will return it to you after the battle."

Rini " Okay Grandma. But how do we get it out of my heart will it hurt."

Serenity " No sweet heart it will not hurt I promise."

Rini " Okay"

Serenity pulled out her own silver crystal " Silver crystal join with my crystal to aid me through this battle I need your help to  
Save my Daughter and your Queen in the future."

With that said the silver crystan in Rini's heart appeared before them joining with the Queens silver Crystal. It Shined brightly and  
the power of the crystal was stronger than Serena's crystal for it was now two crystals in one. And they continued walking towards Dariens.

Rini " How will you separate them?"

Serenity " It will know when the battle is over and will separate on it's own. Not to worry Rini all is well." Rini smiled happily.

As they arrived to Dariens Queen Serenity started feeling remorseful for Darien knowing how much he truely did love her daughter.  
She would do whatever it took to bring back Serena. Just as long as she could make it back to her own time. There was no more time  
to waste. She knew her daughter would have new reinforcements And they were short in numbers so she was hoping the scouts new powers would be useful. She felt disappointment in Luna And Artemis What on earth were those to thinking being so reckless. Oh  
well they were only staying loyal to her daughter so she couldn't hold blame to them much. In all reality it wasn't anyones fault. She knew how heart break can do so much damage to a person. Making them Choose the wrong driections along their paths.  
She was gateful to have met her Grand daughter so it was all worth it in a way. She had to see the blessing it did have to a point. And cherish it that Day and hold on to the memory for the rest of her life. They Entered the apartment and Placed There things in the closet near the door.

Serenity " Trista may i have a word with you."

Trista " Of course "

Serenity " Well we are going to need to send Rini To Serena's family. Where she will be safe can you bring her there please. It is  
Very important she stays out of the battle to come and we will need to start preparing as soon as you get back. We have no time to wait you must leave right away. bring her things with her and tell them you are a close friend to their daughter who you are trying to find to bring her home. Because you heard she disappeared You will think of something."

Trista " Alright Rini are you ready to leave?"

Rini " You bet ." Rini ran to her grandmother for a final hug. " Thank you for today Grandma"

Serenity held Rini tightly " It was my pleasure sweet heart I love you. I'll come see you before I go home alright?"

Rini " Okay" Rini smiled and left with Trista.

Serenity had tears in her eyes after Rini left with the others. " Here you go Darien thank you so much for lending me money today. And Saturn you must stay by Rini's side just incase She needs you close by." Darien Grabbed his Credit Card from Serenity Kissing it. Queen  
Serenity Rolls her eyes at him.

Hitaru " Of course my queen"

Darien nodded " Should we begin Queen Serenity?"

Serenity " Please Darien call me mother. You have been my son in law even in the past. We will get Serena back Don't worry  
she isn't completely lost to us no matter how bad she may seem right now. My daughter has a Lunarian heart after all. We just need  
to prove to her how much she means to us. once we have her the others will follow her. Our real targets right now are the ones who brain  
washed her. If any luck lets hope they are with her next battle."

Serenity had fought against the Dark moon clan once before they have taken her daughter once in the past. But back then her daughter wasn't brain washed they just kept her prisoner. It must have been then they grew to desire Serena knowing she would one day be  
the weilder of the silver crystal. Serenity new with both of the crystals she had in her possession things wouldn't be to difficult. She could heal Serena and the others. Plus Destroy the Dark moon clan so they will not ever have a chance to show up again.

Darien " You are Quite confident Mother"

Serenity slaps Darien in the head " Of course I'm confident silly boy how in the world can you win a battle with doubt in your heart. Know wonder Pluto came for me. Your planet would be destroyed if I hadn't come. My dear boy have more faith in yourself and Serena.  
For pity Sake you should have been born with blond hair or something."

Darien ' Can you please stop slappingm e in the head."

Serenity glared at Darien " Excuse me?"

Darien got ashiver down his sping. flinching " Nevermind I was just kidding."

Serenity shakes her head " Now Venus darling I have something for all of you." Serenity pulls out eight new power wands for transformations. " You may give the other scouts theirs when we have them back on our side. But give Pluto hers as soon as she arrives.  
The words Are your planets names along with super star power. " Then Serenity pulled our a Double sided sword for Darien with sheeths on both ends. " Here you Go Darien it has a few new powers for yourself. Only you can weild it anyone else who tries to touch it will lose their hand unless its the people you love and are part of your blood line."

Darien " You didn't have to do that Mother"

Serenity " None sence you need a stronger power then the sword your father gave you. No offence dear but your father was once an idiot.  
He is being difficult in my time with accepting your marriage with Serenity. Stuborn man thinks I want to rule over him when I'm  
Just trying to join our kingdoms together for the peace of our universe. But know he won't listen oh well I mustn't say anymore. Sorry My dear boy I have no clue what happened to him in this time. And unfortunetly you can't tell me."

Darien "" It's alright I don't want to talk about it anyways. And thank you for this I appreciate it."

Serenity " Not a problem Alright let us wait for Pluto return. But we should take a nap because it will be the only sleep we get for a while off to bed."

Darien " I don't think we should nap"

Serenity " Darien should I punch you this time?"

Darien stiffened " Um No thank you good night." And he ran to his room.

Serenity " Venus let us go sleep in the spare room I'm sure we can make a bed on the floor. for you to sleep."

Venus " Um I'll go home and sleep call me when its time for our meeting."

Serenity " Very well." With that Venus left home and Serenity entered the Spare room to nap leaving a note for pluto to take  
a nap as well. And they all took a nap.


	16. Chapter 16

I do not own sailor moon or any of the characters

Hello everybody how are you taking to the storyline?

Would be so kind to leaving a review after you read so

I know what you think? That would make me really happy.

I'm going to be start using Diamond not Demande Because I like

the name Diamond. And I'm hoping the new powers I come up with

won't should stupid haha. I did a little research on the planets to

come up with them to try figure something out. Well lets begin the chapter shall we.

The Dark Moon Princess

Chapter 15

Princess Serenity was sitting on her throne next to Diamond's With Luna And Artemis on both of their sides. His chair was bigger once

Luna And Artemis Successfully turned the other scouts to the Dark side. They expanded the throne area There was a long large circular

table in the middle of the room for the Scouts and Saphir to sit. While they discussed their next attack on earth. All the Scouts were

transformed they all looked the same but where ever there use to be white was now black and their tiara's were now black with their

signature colours in the middle of them they all wore black gloves. All of them wore black high heeled shoes. Their Powers were changed

they all had a staff of their own but shorter then Jupiter's. With all of their symbols attached to the top of each staff.

They Sat there for a few moments waiting for Princess Serenity to begin the meeting. She looked at each one of them and smiled.

" Well girls It is wonderful to have all of you by my side. Now to get to business we need to come up with away to take over earth.

We all know we can't just show up and take the planet as ours yet. We need to take down the rest of the Scouts first along with the Prince

of earth. So it is important to get all of your thoughts in the matter of how to take them down. We do not want to underestimate their

ability or we will lose."

Uranus " Princess speaking of the matter I should tell you that Pluto has gone to get your mother."

Serenity groans " You are sure about this Uranus?"

Neptune " Of course Princess We were there before she left. But we heard of her plan before we joined your team."

Serenity " Thank you for the heads up. This will change nothing if my mother is with them then it may make things a little difficult.

She has a Imperial Silver Crystal as well. But we have the dark crystal along with my silver crystal so we shouldn't have to much trouble.

And more likely she can only stay for a period of time. Which means we will stall the battles plus it gives us a chance to test our

strengths and get our abilities warmed up to the final blow."

Mercury " Princess what about Darien we know he will target you first. His intentions are obvious he still Loves you. Perhaps you

could use that to your advantage."

Diamond " No That is not happening it will only make the Princess vulnerable. I will take care of that pumpus."

Mars glares at Diamond " Do not underestimate our Princess Diamond! We have known her far longer than you have. And she isn't weak.

She has come over many challenges over the years. Doesn't matter what side she was on."

Diamond " Watch yourself Mars"

Jupiter " Diamond She has a point you know."

Saphir " Diamond is just looking out for her girls no need to get defensive."

Serenity " If necessary I will use that to my advantage thank you girls for the thought. And the girls are right you have little faith in me

Diamond. However you may be the one to distract Darien but be wary if you try use his jealousy against him he will beat you. Just to

warn you. I do not doubt your ability dear but warning you just the same."

Diamond " Please Serenity don't insult me as if I Diamond Prince can be beaten by him."

Serenity " Well if that is so should we let you do this fight on your own? Get over your petty behaviour and watch the masters how to do

things. After all so far Rubeus turned out to fall at Darien's feet with out Darien Breaking a sweat. Not that I'm praising the man however

He is not weak and you underestimating him will lead you to your own Down fall. You are a strong warrior and ruler but that will

become your weakness if you always underestimate your opponent. Me and the Scouts are your Greatest weapons so if you want to be the

ruler of the Galaxy than get off your high horse and take all options into consideration. I will need a King who can handle battle

if he is needed. So listen to people who are trying to be useful to you than just letting your self do things on your own when it is others

opinions that can help you grow."

Diamond " I suppose you are right. You sound like a Queen already very intelligent my Darling." He holds her hand and kisses it.

Serenity " Yes well don't forget when your playing chess The Queen is the most useful pawn in the game."

Jupiter " Yes yes Princess you are very cleaver in deed. However if your mother is here We will need to distract her away from you

because they are all planing to get close to you Princess."

Serenity " Luna! Artemis! will you be able to stand before my mother with out falling at her feet? She is no longer your queen will you be

able to handle distracting her? "

Luna " Princess when we vowed to follow you I can say for myself I can. I promised to protect you even if that means standing against

your mother."

Artemis " Yes Princess Serenity I'm Sure we will be fine to stand before your mother. You are our ruler now. she is from the past. Not to

worry Princess we will not abandon you."

Serenity " I hold you to that my dear friends. Do not fail me."

Luna " Never Serenity Never"

Serenity " Very well Luna and Artemis Will be the ones to distract my mother. Which leaves you saphir to aid your brother."

Saphir " Can't I stand with Jupiter."

Serenity " HAHAHAHA! oh excuse me for laughing brother in law but you would only get in jupiters way. But if she tends to need your

help by all means go to her. But I highly doubt My Jupiter will need any help after all it started off with just the two of us and look how

far we got. Jupiter is very strong I can not see her failing at all."

Saphir grunts " Fine"

Serenity " Oh don't be like that. Have it your way if Jupiter wishes to have you by her side during the next battle and the rest you may

stand by her."

Saphir looks to Jupiter " well?"

Jupiter " Oh Saphir I would enjoy you by my side. But Serenity is right you would only get in my way. I'm Sorry Love i'll make it up

to you later." And she winks at Saphir. He drops it with a mischievous grin. " Fine by me".

Mercury " Okay that leaves Pluto and Venus. Can 't we take Venus?"

Serenity " She would be our down fall she is loyal however it would only be away for her to change me back. Don't get me wrong

Mercury when things work out in the end I have every intention to bring Venus to our side. However we need to make sure Darien suffers

first so we take his planet. And Crush his heart how he did mine. He can watch for one year as we rule the his planet with a new king

and the rest of the galaxy."

Mars " He is promising it would be a waste to discard his power."

Serenity stands up from her throne and walked towards Mars. Jupiter smirks at Mars shaking her head while Mars looks completely

confused. Serenity Stands behind Mars wrapping Her long black hair around her fist pulling her head back and whispers. " If you Ever

mentions having mercy on that bastard again I will cut YOUR THROAT MARS! I NEVER WANT TO HEAR YOU TRY SPARE HIS

LIFE!"

Mars " Your right it was a dumb idea I won't mention it again."

The rest of the scouts were grinning at Mars.

Mercury " Well well well Mars Never thought I would see the day you would Cower before Serenity. No Bicker in you.?

Mars glared at Mercury and the others " Yes well Serena was less threatening. And Serenity Is powerful I have always known that."

Jupiter " Hahaha Well Mars it serves you right."

Mars " Shut up."

Uranus " Mars save your breath before we all tag team you."

Neptune " That would be something to see."

Serenity " Now Now girls she had enough punishment for one day. Not to worry Mars you are our friend still so we won't hurt you."

Mars bows her head " Serenity."

Serenity " I do Believe We planned enough for one day let us get some rest and allow our Powers to strengthen tonight tomorrow is going to be a busy day."

They all stood from their seats leaving to their own rooms. Neptune and Uranus Sharing a room, Saphir Sharing a room With Jupiter

and Mercury and Mars having their own. As Diamond and Serenity have separate rooms as well.

Diamond grabs Serenity's hand pausing her to turn around to look at him. She smiles at him and wraps her hands around his neck

kissing him on the lips. " Diamond I will give myself to you when we have earth and the universe at our feet. But for tonight we will only have a little fun tonight. My Chamber or yours?"

Diamond " Your room is a Lot nicer looking than my own. But once everything is ours we will be married."

Serenity " Yes we will be" Serenity's POV Like that's going to happen I'm only using you to get to Darien. If I have things my way he will still be ruling by my side. I will not throw my daughter's life away just to be with you. Or if I do decide to keep you around depending on your performance during battle and you seem fit as a ruler than I'll just keep Darien around long enough to get Impregnated. That way My daughter still lives.' Serenity smiles at him " Shall we go to bed?"

Diamond " Yes."

Back in Saphir and Jupiter's room They are laying in bed after a good sparing session and not fighting wise. Saphir looks at Jupiter in the eyes. " Your Princess is a ruthless women." Jupiter laughs " What did you expect? A Women with no back bone. This is Serena As

A friend know matter wither she is good or bad she takes care of us all. As her enemy you don't have much chance of telling your life story tomorrow. "

Saphir " Tell Me this is it happened to be choosing her or me who would you choose?"

Jupiter " Your seriously asking this? You must be joking. What do you think?"

Saphire " Me?"

Jupiter laughs " Not likely Saphir my loyalty belongs to her and I would kill anyone including yourself if anyone tried to harm her. The

only reason you can pass my barrier is because I allow you to. If you were ever a threat you would be thrown across this room and I wouldn't think twice on taking your life. She was my first real friend and the first person I ever wanted to protect with my life and that will always stay. No matter how many times a person will try brain wash us. Our friendships are strong. Now lets end this discussion and sleep."

Saphir " How about another round first?"

Jupiter " Alright just one more."


	17. Questions

I do not own sailor moon. Or any of the Characters.

Okay more questions from nick. Well Nick I can answer some of your questions

But some of them I can not do that. Because it will spoil the story. nick chapter 14 . Jun 10

Thanks for answering my email. It helped me understand a few things. Now I have a couple more things to ask. 1. Where did the Outer

Senshi come from? They don't appear until the S season. 2. How did they show up? 3. How did they learn about what had happened? 4.

Why does Pluto believe that Queen Serenity will be helpful to the Sailor Senshi? 5. In fact, how did Pluto come up with the idea? 6. How

will Queen Serenity be of help to the Sailor Senshi? 7. Will the idea work? 8. Can Serena and the others be rescued? If so, how? 9. Will

the Dark moon clan be defeated? If so, how? Be sure to drop me a line.

So for your first question Pluto is the scout of time so she has the ability to look through time and space. And she witnessed what

was happening to Serena so she gathered the other outter senshi. They used the door of time to come into the story line. mmm about pluto

coming up with the idea of getting Queen Serenity well Queen Serenity is Princess Serenity's real mother. So it would make sence that

she would be able to help her daughter. The rest of the questions I won't answer cause then it spoils the story. You will have to keep

reading to figure it out. Thank you for the Questions. But can you please create an account so I can answer your questions through PM

inbox. They are good questions though. and one more answer I'll give is this story is only a what if im not trying to base it on the actual

anime version its just fun to come up with stories of your own.

Hey Sorry guys I want to put up a new chapter But I'm getting completely destracted by my babies today. And since my Husband

has a day off work I want to spend the whole day with my family so thank you everyone for your patience. I'll Have a new

Chapter up tomorrow.


	18. Chapter 17

I Do Not Own Sailor moon or any of the Characters.

The Dark Moon Princess

Chapter 17

Darien's POV

I want her in my arms I would do anything for her. I would Give her anything let her take my own life if she wishes it. Just as long as it is her

taking it I would gladly give it to her. Mother is being a pain in the ass I love Serena's rightful mother but man I wish that I could kick her back

to the moon. Wouldn't that be a sight; seeing my mother in law flying into space by my foot. I should seriously slap myself for that thought. She

didn't have to come of course it's not for me but still She is a very wise women at this rate I think we will win her back. Hopefully but you never

know what can happen but with Mother here I'm sure things will be fine. " Mother would you like some coffee?"

Queen Serenity " What is coffee Darien?"

Darien " A hot beverage."

Serenity " Oh alright I suppose I can have a cup."

Darien " Would you like sugar or cream in it?"

Serenity " I suppose just make the darn cup. Geez what is the difference I don't even no what sugar is for crying out loud. I'm from the moon

you jack ass."

Darien " Sigh Alright alright your so mean."

Serenity " Oh suck it up your such a winy baby. You aren't even this bad in my time what happened to you?"

Darien " I got involved with your daughter?" EEP I start running around in my apartment with my mother in law chasing me around with her

Heel getting ready to whacking me in the head. Why is she so violent i was only kidding at least now I know where Serena got her violence from when

she would throw her shoes at me. oh crap I tripped. " OUCH I WAS JUST KIDDING MOTHER PLEASE STOP HITTING ME WITH YOUR

HEELS IT HURTS"

Serenity " Serves you right for saying that about my daughter you idiot."

I bow my head sighing to myself I should just run away. Where are the others I don't want to be left alone with Mother anymore. She might end

up sticking my head in the toilet or something. I jump up and head to my coffee machine making her cup of coffee adding a teaspoon of sugar and

cream. Sighing again with my head still down.

Serenity " Darien stand up straight and quit sulking. My goodness boy your not as pathetic back home."

I straighten up why must she make me feel like a child every minute of the day. Well to be truthfully honest it is fun having her around I

never knew my mother. And having her here treating me like her own son is warming. I wish she could stay forever. I hear the door ring I jump

with happiness yes the others are here now we can get to business. Wait did I just jump like a little kid what is with me today honestly. Usually

I'm so serious and self controlled now i'm acting like a little kid? Im 18 years old for the love of muffins. Did I just think that man mother really

needs to go home. She is turning me into a 10 year old. Sure Darien blame her oh well at least now I know Why Serena Always use to act care

free. I open the door for Pluto and Venus.

Pluto " My Queen I have some News first Rini is safe. Second We only have 6 more days until you must return to your own time."

Venus " What do we do now."

Serenity " The only thing we can really do at this moment is wait for Serena to arrive."

Darien " AGH this sucks why can't we go to them?"

Serenity " Darien quit acting like a baby if we go there it leaves us vulnerable. Think my dear boy use your brain."

Darien " I never ever thought anyone would have to say that to me. I'm Quiet." I sit down a shamed of my behaviour I need to get my self back to

normal before Serena shows up. This is just starting to get embarrassing. Who ever thought I would become like this a big baby. " Sigh! OUCH"

I think I'll hide all her shoes.

Serenity " Anyways to pass time why don't we enjoy ourselves andgo out to eat?"

Darien " Sigh Using my money again? OUCH! would you stop that."

Serenity " Well then learn sheesh. Next time I'll just throw you out the window."

Darien " Alrigh alright lets go eat." I'm mumbling to myself until mother gives me a stern look. I stiffen shutting my mouth and we leave out of

my apartment with my eyes getting teary holding my wallet to my heart. Hoping her appetite isn't like Serena's. My poor credit card I know I have

a lot of money but it just suck having all my money being spent everyday since mother has been here. Sigh.

Okay everyone I know it's not a battle seen yet but I thought I would have a little fun before that. And just trying to think of how to make the

battle more entertaining for you so it doesn't sound stupid. I'll write another 2 chapters tomorrow and hope I can finish off this story by the end

of the week. That would be nice cause I really want to start a new story I've been thinking about. And really want to try improve my story telling

and writing. Please Please REVIEW. I really want to know what you think. Sorry the chapter is so short but gotta putmybabies to bed and sleep as well.


	19. Chapter 18

I do not own sailor moon or any of the characters

Hello sailor moon fans hope your enjoying the read. Please Review.

Sorry for taking a few days from writing everyone I have been spending many days with

my babies and husband. Hopefully figuring out how to please my readers.

Chapter 16

The Dark Moon Princess

Princess Serenity's POV

I was Sitting on My throne pondering what to do next having a secret meeting without Diamond and Saphir. I'm fond of Diamond but he

just isn't someone I see my self taking over earth with. Wondering if I should keep him around or casting him a side and Bringing Darien

to the dark side. To be truthfully honest to myself and my scouts I still love him and we can still Rule the galaxy wither we are good or

evil. But I'm tired of helping silly humans when they care for nothing. They are pitiful and weak. Destroying their planet's beauty so why

not give it darkness and make them all wish it was as beautiful as it is now. They all deserve to be begging for mercy for their dreadful

behaviours. Stupid humans do not deserve pity when they take such little care for their planet. Pfft I would rather enslave them to make

it the way I want it to be. I can see a dark castle with new gardens with black roses instead of all the different colours. Having Jupiter fill

the sky with her thundering rage. Having Mercury freeze a lot of the land and only giving the lands a little food to eat since they don't

appreciate all the goods they have. Killing the very sources they need for their survival.

I don't think I want to discard my Venus or the others that is truly a waste. Lets Give the universe warriors that use to protect them to be

their living nightmares and enemy will be chilled just even try take down my kingdom. And lets be completely honest here Darien is far

more better looking than Diamond. Sure Diamond has his good qualities but he is also stupid and foolish. Thinking he is unbeatable

when I could dispose of his body so easily. Him always thinking that he can make me do as he wishes. Pfft the imbacile is only one of my

puppets. Well if Darien can take his life I will bring him here and we will rule together he can not flee from the person that I have

become now my beauty is flawless. But if he falls at Diamonds feet then it will prove Diamond worth as well and I'll marry him.

can be captured and tortured by me while I force him to watch an new king take his place and play with him for a while. I'm looking for

ones that can make my court stronger. My mother is around I must stall our battles so that her time will run out before she can change

me back. I'm their biggest threat they aren't worried about Diamond. They Know with the scouts that I have now are very powerful and I

need the remaining scouts on my side. Venus is my best bet to capture next she is the diversion I'll need to keep myself safe. Since we can

pass as sisters her duty to me is something that could be handy. And have Saturn on our side is very good as well. They have Rini as well

So much to think about. I suppose I should order my court to take action and get me the remaining Scouts. THey think I want to get rid

of them but being a smart ruler I will listen to my fellow Scouts and take their opinions into consideration.

Serenity " Scouts allow us to have one more meeting before we attack Earth. I have been thinking about what we discussed yesterday.

And I believe we should claim the other scouts. It would make our team complete and easier to concur Earth. My mother is around

so we must stall so we don't have to worry about her interference. What are your thoughts?"

Uranus " I believe it will be a wise decision Princess all of our powers formed together makes us unbeatable."

Serenity " There is no such thing as unbeatable Uranus however it would make us very powerful. And difficult to destroy."

Mercury " Who would we take first Princess?"

Serenity " Lets vote to make it fare. "

Mercury " I think Venus would be the easiest at the moment. We only have three to claim and the other two scouts will need a little more

convincing then Venus. And I'm sure once we feed enough dark energy to Venus she won't want to go back to the old ways its so much

more fun being the villains. Being the hero's we once was we had to live in shadows. Have we not?"

Jupiter " Yes how annoying it was to defend people who are disgraceful. And Venus is a good choice She would be Valuable to us. Well

they all will but Venus would be the easiest prey."

Mars " I agree Venus Is our best bet right now."

Neptune " I vote Venus as well. Saturn and Pluto can wait. Pluto needs to bring back Queen Serenity or else she won't be able to save

you in your past life and we will all disappear in this life."

Serenity " Ah good catch scouts very well We target Venus. Luna and Artemis are still going to distract my mother to give us the

opportunity."

Luna " Very well Princess will you be telling Diamond about our plans. And Saphir."

Artemis " Do we really need them? They haven't been very useful we are doing all the dirty work while they just stand their like

dumb asses. Honestly what good are they?"

I laugh at Artemis because he sees what I see. Clever man he is I'm very grateful to have them on my side Luna and Artemis are very

useful allies. And the rest of the Scouts have such great strength it makes me proud to have them on my side. I may have evil plans now

but my friends are still important to me. But I must not allow anyone to know that they will try use them against me and i must not allow

that to happen. Any enemy that comes our way will quiver with fear.

Serenity " Oh Artemis your so funny we will see their worth at the next battle in consider their value. If they appear to be worthless Then

We will get rid of them. We can't have any weak links on our team they will just slow us down on taking over the galaxy."

Luna " Sigh I suppose we can tolerate their well beings if they are worth anything."

Artemis " Well if we need to get rid of them we can keep their Dark crystal for ourselves. After all Luna and I can use it better then

Saphir can. "

Jupiter " Oh come on Princess let me keep my toy. If he does become useful at least let me use him to please my needs. I can keep him

chained up and play with him till I get bored of him."

Mars Smirks at Jupiter " Jupiter such a naughty women you are becoming interesting in that kind of thing?"

Jupiter grins " I have to have some kind of amusement on days I get bored."

I put my hand to my head shaking it back and forth holding in a laugh " Do as you wish with him Jupiter After all You deserve some kind

of reward for your abilities and successes. "

Jupiter " Oh Princess you are far to generous. I'll even share ghim with my fellow scouts."

All the Scouts laugh oh poor Saphir he would be a sex slave for the girls. I Begin to laugh at their craziness such perverts they all have

become. " Are you all done being perverts now so we can be serious?"

Neptune laughing " Well Princess we could always give the same fate to Diamond."

Serenity " Alright alright you can have your play toys now lets get to business shall we?" We all Laugh once more " Let us leave soon we

have many things to do. My as well have fun for a while before the Final battle."

Scouts " Alright. This is going to be fun." We all laugh again with how well we are all in sync to one another.

Serenity " On second thought I won't mention anything to Diamond. We will see how he and Saphir do during battle and make our decision when we return here. Okay let us be off we have lots of fun that awaits us." I Clap my hands together smiling wickedly excited to challenge my mother. After all I will be able to see who is the stronger ruler I won't harm her but I will have a little fun with her. I send Artemis to bring Diamond and his brother to leave on our mission. Capture Venus.


	20. Chapter 19

I Do Not own sailor moon or any of the characters

Hello sailor friends hope your enjoying the story. please

kindly leave a review so I know people are actually enjoying

the story. Let me know if you would prefer Serena to go back to

being good or stay bad.

The Dark Moon Princess

Chapter 18

Princess Serenity's POV

We have arrived on earth I'm looking around pondering. I don't want my mother to be aware we are here yet. Perhaps me and my court can have

a little fun until mother and the rest get here. I look at the scouts " Scouts let us have some fun with the humans. Gather up some energy so we

can give it to the Dark crystal."

Jupiter " Yeah now that's what I'm talking about."

Mars " Let the games begin."

Mercury laughs wickedly which to my surprise sounds kind of creepy. But in a good way she use to be such a prude now here is my sweet innocent

Amy having the time of her life letting go. She holds up her staff above her head " Mercury Frozen Atmosphere" The area gets filled with ice, the

power poles have frost on them. And everything you can see freezes. People are shivering trying to find warmth in different buildings. Running

to their vehicles and starting them up. I look towards Uranus and she nods her head holding up her staff " Uranus Magnetosphere" Everyone

who is near us get stuck in a trans. They can not move just stand there looking at Uranus while she laughs victoriously. Pleased with the horror

looks that were on our victims faces.

Serenity " Jupiter your up."

Jupiter Gives an evil grin " Jupiter Thunder Ring Capture our victims and suck up all their energy with your power." All of the people that were

trapped with Jupiters rings were Screaming with agony and slowly falling to their knees. I clap my hands together jumping up and down

pleased with my Scouts performances. If I knew being bad would be this fun I would have done this sooner. All the humans fell on their faces

and backs energy sucked out of them while they just lay there on the ground. To my displeasure I hear her voice.

Queen Serenity " Serenity stop this. This isn't who you are you would never order your court to do such things. Sweet heart you don't

need to be this way. "

Princess Serenity " Well well well if it isn't my beautiful mother. You haven't changed much beautiful as always However I refuse to listen to

your nonsense mother. Why don't you tell Luna And Artemis whatever it is you have to say to me and they can fill me in later."

Darien " Serena please listen to your mother."

Diamond " Ah Endymion she is the least of your worries I will be your entertainer" Diamond smirks at Darien while Darien is glaring at him

intensely. I couldn't help but be more fond of Diamond in that moment Distracting Darien from me. plan working out so far. Diamond attacks

Darien with his power black energy is driving before him. Saphir comes by his side also throwing Black energy at him. To my annoyance

Darien attacks back " Death blade " he swings at Diamond but He dodges his attack. they continue theirs battle saphir and Diamond keeping

Darien busy while I continue to watch everyone. Enjoying all the commotion that is going on around me. My only eyes are on Venus right now.

Wanting to Claim My prize.

Venus " Princess Serenity please do not do this I'm begging you we don't want to fight you please."

Princess Serenity " Well if you do not want to fight me Venus then come with us. That solves your problem."

Queen Serenity " Venus don't give into her."

Luna " Queen Serenity it has been a while wouldn't you say?"

Queen Serenity " Luna you should have known better than to allow Serena to become like this. "

Luna Rolls her eyes than looks at Artemis. Artemis " Queen Serenity we are no longer under your command we do not answer to you any more.

Those days were done after the day you died. Your only from the past their for we do not have to answer to the likes of you." Luna Smiles at Artemis.

Queen Serenity " We are still friends I treated the two of you like family."

Luna " Give it a rest we are staying loyal to our Princess just as you order back on the moon so save you over dramatics."

Queen Serenity " Such Disrespect my friends?"

Artemis " We are no longer your friends" Luna stands on the other side of Queen Serenity holding out their Rods and zapping her with dark

energy. My mother screams in agony I yell " Quickly Neptune, Jupiter Take Venus Before my mother retaliates."

Jupiter and Neptune Grab a hole of Venus. Neptune creates a portal and her and Jupiter jump in it with Venus.

Venus " QUEEN SERENITY HELP!"

Pluto " Pluto Eclipse" She Blinds Luna And Artemis as the scream in anger " Let us go Pluto"

Queen Serenity breaks free using her Silver Crystal. And gasping for air " Luna Artemis how could you do that." My mother looks at them with

sorrow in her eyes. I give a small smirk.

Princess Serenity " Because I told them to mother. I only came here for Venus and now that we have her I think our vist can come to an end.

Hopefully the rest of you will be more prepared for our next encounter because if your not even going to try mother. Than you my as

well go back to where you belong in the past. This isn't even your fight."

Queen Serenity " I came here for you my darling please do not let the darkness control you."

Princess Serenity " Mother the darkness isn't the one controlling me I accepted this life willingly. I was not brain washed and I will not defend

earth when it doesn't appreciate life. Look around you how they all mistreat their planet. A Proper Ruler would do something about it

But Darien or should I say Endymion just sits their. Does nothing to better his Planet he isn't worthy of ruling earth."

Queen Serenity " My Sweet heart your hurting that's all this is. Your heart is broken we can fix this he still loves you. He was only trying to protect you like he always did. Don't be blind my girl you are better than this."

Princess Serenity " Hahahaha Funny you say he loves me if that was true he would be standing on my side instead of your. Secondly I use

to be nothing but a pathedic useless clutzy cry baby. Now I'm graceful intellegant and more. "

Queen Serenity " You were always those positive things Serenity always. You just wanted to be normal you didn't want the weight of the world on your shoulders. Being us isn't an easy job it is hardship we never asked to have. But it is who we are no matter what side we are on. We will always be rulers. You chose to be all those things negative things. "

Princess Serenity " Mother your words won't fool me. Diamond time to go love." I open Up a portal leaving.

Queen Serenity " SERENITY NO DON"T LEAVE PLEASE!"

I didn't even look back not long after the other two scouts along with, Luna, Artemis, Diamond and Saphir were behind me. Time to turn Venus You better be properly prepared next time mother. Next time if you were right about Darien He will be by my side next. Darien's Face was filled with anger looking at Diamond. But I just needed to get out of there if I stayed. I would have returned to my mothers side. It was difficult for me not to run into her arms. It's to late for all that I don't want to go back to being boring useless Serena. Never Again Will I be her.


	21. Chapter 20

I do not own sailor moon or any of the characters

Hello sailor moon fans I'm sorry for taking forever to upload chapters but trying to find

inspiration on battle scenes. And trying to find a more interesting way of ending the story

and trying to make sure Serena's Evil side justifiable. Hope you are enjoying the story.

Please leave a review if you are enjoying the story I would really like to hear your

thoughts and opinions on the story. Some mild inappropriate scenes maybe in this chapter.

Hope no one gets offended. And also some disturbing violence with fowl language. You have been warned.

Sorry for the Short chapter guys.

The Dark Moon Princess

Chapter 19

Princess Serenity's POV

I'm Feeling irritated I do not like this feeling I want to tare someone's face off. I'm Angry to the point were I need to torture someone

merciless. I have the urge to rip out someone's heart and squash it in between my fingers. The last encounter with my mother made me

feel vulnerable. I was close to slipping to make matters worse I can not stop thinking about that idiot. I must do something about this

perhaps it is time to play a little. I want him to fall at my feet and beg for forgiveness and mercy. Once I have him in my dungeon I will

torture the man till he cries for death. But for now to keep my mind at ease I shall play with my conquest I have right now. Where will

he be? Ah perhaps his room. I walk in the hall heading towards Diamonds room even if I were to just play with his emotions a little

maybe that will satisfy me for now. I reach his door to his chamber and knock. But I hear noise inside his bedroom. I glare at the door pushing it

open. I see a naked women with Green hair on top of Diamond's torso and I'm far from pleased. Wearing only a braw can not say she isn't

attractive. She Turns towards me with a smirk on her face. Well I've never been a women to fight over a man but I have some anger to lash out on

someone. Why not allow it to be this broad who seems to be over stepping her boundaries. I'll Deal with Diamond later. " Well Well Well what do

we have here? Who are you may I ask on my future husband might I add?"

Unknown " The name is Emerald honey and he maybe your future husband but he isn'tyour husband yet."

Serenity " Ah ha I see Emerald is it well Emerald your a very pretty little thing. It is to bad your voice doesn't match your beauty. It sounds like

you swallowed a bucket of nails. Perhaps you should get that checked out. Oh that 's right you won't be able to since I'm about to kill you. But

I'm in a good mood today so I can not say it will be quick."

Emerald " As if my Prince will allow you to touch me. He is only with you for your power. After all I'm a real women who can satisfy his needs.

Unlike you who is holding your self back for nothing."

Serenity " Ouch was that suppose to hurt my feelings? Because I don't spread my legs to any man I wish? Well baby girl you cut me deeply.

How am I ever going to cope with it. Oh right because I have dignity and a little thing called control. I will give myself to a man who deserves my

body. And seeing as Diamond has obviously chose the bed he wants I would give him to you. Oh but wait thats right you will be dead so

unfortunately for him you won't be there."

Emerald " Oh please get over yourself your ex didn't even want you. what." She was cut off on her little speech by the snake himself.

Diamond " Emerald that's enough I was only having fun with you. You didn't actually think something more was going to happen than what we

just did."

Serenity " Awe poor Baby look at that the tramp was just being used. No marriage promised. Just having been played with like a little toy

that every child already had their hands on."

Emerald " SHUT UP! Oh Diamond you don't mean that do you. I know You love me or else you wouldn't have invited me in."

Serenity " Now Diamond she does have a point but no matter. I'm going to rip her head off no matter what you say. Then we will have a talk about

faithfulness" I glare at him how insulting to have a man cheat on you in only. Wait how long has it been? I think two months now? Anyway's the

time doesn't matter. The point is this imbecile obviously doesn't deserve to be by my side. I would rather rule alone anyway's not having to share

power is more appealing. My scouts can have fun with him and his brother once I'm finished here. I call for my Scouts in my thoughts.

Something just recently learn't how to do telepathy a very handy source to have I must admit. Oops getting off topic.

Diamond " Oh Serenity come now don't be jealous you know you are the better women. I just needed a little play time that's all."

Emerald " But Prince Diamond how can you say that?"

Diamond " Shut up Emerald so I can try save your life."

Serenity " Diamond don't bother trying I already set your fates. which are in progress as we speak." I walk towards Emerald with a smile on

my face. She is glaring at me and I only smile brighter. I'm now face to face with the tramp she's prettier from a distance. Pity she looks like she

would be of some sort of use to me. Oh well No matter I want to have some fun of my own after all. I grasp her throat with my left hand digging

my claws deep in her skin. I lean to her ear as she struggles to break my hold on her " I'm going to have fun with you my dear . You see

I have had a very frustrating day. And you have given me the greatest opportunity to get ride of my rage. So dearest Emerald hearing your screams

are going to be quite pleasant to my ears." She looks at me in horror knowing she can not get out of my grasp. I then reach to her fingers and

break her pointer finger. She screams in agony and I laugh hysterically as a tear escapes from her eyes. I glance at the door and there stand

Jupiter, Neptune, and Mars. " Ah girls wonderful you are here can you please kindly escort our Precious Prince out the door."

Diamond " WHAT! You can't do this Serenity please I was only playing with her. I love you beautiful. Please don't do this I will never do

anything like this again."

I break another one of Emeralds fingers. She screams again. " Your absolutely right Diamond you won't. Because after my scouts are done

playing with you love. I'll make the decision wither or not I want to keep you around. Oh and girls no need to be gentle with the man torture him

as much as you want. You can start my amputating his middle leg."

Diamond " NO NO Please Serenity I'm sorry. Don't do this forgive me please."

Serenity " Mercy is for the weak Diamond. Take him away Girls I need to teach this little thing some manors."

Jupiter smirks " As you wish Princess come now Diamond."

Diamond " NO NO NO I'M THE PRINCE YOU CAN NOT DO THIS TO ME!"

Mars " Oh but Diamond yes we can and will. See you in the Court room Serenity have fun. Try not to be to hard on the poor thing."

I frown " But Mars what would be the fun of it if I have to be some what nice."

Mars laughs and walks out the door.

Emerald " AH Princess please I'm sorry for dishonouring you. Please no more I promise to do what ever you ask of me AAAHHH!"

Serenity " To late for that Emerald what was it you said MY EX DIDN"T EVEN WANT ME!" I snap her wrist in half and growl with anger. The I

throw her across the room in high rage. I run towards her as I kick her in the stomach. " HOW DARE YOU BRING UP MY EX YOU FILTHY

USELESS IGNORANT BITCH!" She roles on her side holding her broken hand to her chest and holds her stomach with her other

hand gasping for air. I smirk at her " Pathetic what kind of warriors are any of you. " I pick her up by the hair and drag her to the door. She is

struggling trying to get free from me. So I turn to face her and slam her head on the floor leaving her unconscious. She was getting annoying

flapping her arms around like a chicken with its head cut off. I'm starting to feel better now so I suppose I'll end her suffering now. I bring her to

the Dungeons and throw her on a bed. I'll leave her in here for the scouts to finish off. I'm sure Venus will be ready to battle soon I'll have her

test her new powers on Emerald. When she is fully ready.

I head to my thrown feeling chipper and satisfied I'm a tad bit hungry perhaps it is time to eat. I Call for the everyone to Dinner I'm Hoping

Venus will be Joining us. My dear friend needs to start preparing on claiming Saturn and Pluto. But we will have to wait to gain Pluto on our

side. She still needs to bring my mother home. But I think tonight I shall go visit my daughter and check to see how she is doing. My baby must

be missing me. I must also tell Jupiter It is time to take care of Saphir as well. I have no need for the Dark Moon Clan. I'm The Dark Moon

Princess now we have no need for the others.


	22. Chapter 21

I do not own Sailor moon or any of the characters

Well I hope everyone is enjoying the story

The Dark Moon Princess

Chapter 20

Princess Serenity's POV

I'm stuffing my face with food what can I say old habits die hard haha. I want to see my daughter tonight and perhaps make a few stops

afterwards. I will have the scouts stay behind and take care of things while I'm gone. I'll leave Jupiter in charge while I'm away she

won't question me on the things I do. She is my best friend I would have her come with me but I want to have time to myself tonight.

I don't want anyone interfering tonight. I want to spend time with my daughter I'm wondering if she would be with the others or would she be

with my other family. I don't want any harm coming to them I could always bring them all back with me and have them as my guests. No I'll

leave them here for now. I'll think about those types of things another time. For now I just want the rest of my court rightfully with me. When I'm

in full power. I'll be Queen soon enough I'm not going to wait til the 30th century to gain the status of Neo Queen Serenity. I wonder what the

Future looks like already must have change by now.

Well Since I've finished eating perhaps I'll get ready to leave. " Lita would you come with me for a walk to my Chamber."

Lita " Right behind you Serenity." We get up from the table the rest of the scouts looking at us. I give them a nod and they continue eating.

" Lita I have some errands to run I would like it if you would come up with something to tell the girls while I'm away. I wish to see Rini I must

do this on my own." Lita " Of course Serenity it would be my pleasure. Will you be alright on your own." " Yes I will be perfectly fine on my

own tonight. But if anything were to happen I leave this communicator with you just in case. It will locate where I'll be if I hit into an

emergancy." " Alright Serenity " She bows her head and leaves back to the dining area. This should be a nice quiet evening. I'm looking forward

on seeing Rini. Since she is my flesh in blood I'm sure it shouldn't be that hard to find her we must have a connection of some sort. I open a

portal and leave to earth.

The night is quiet I gaze up to the sky feeling a slight brush of the wind flow against my cheeks. My hair fluttering in the night with the moon

shining on it making appear as if it were silver instead of gold. The trees are swaying back and forth I take a deep breath taking in the fresh air. I

sigh quietly to myself I do miss earth. But it will be my home once again when I become queen and be the rightful ruler of the galaxy that was

always my destiny. Know matter wither I rule as gentle queen or a merciless queen. I'm not quite sure how everything will play out with my

mother involved. After all I still want her to be proud of me but yet I'm still so angry. I just don't want to go back to being someone so worthless. A

cry baby, push over, clutzy, never on time, and stupid. No one saw me as anything but those things it was like all they seen me as a rock. With no

feelings or any worth. But now I'm somebody the more I think about everything the angrier I get. I'll push all of that tothe back I will let this

planet suffer. I could use a fight right now but I'll save my rage for another day. I just want to see her right now that is all that matters at this

moment. I close my eyes and try sence my daughter its funny really. Before when I was my old self I just couldn't stand being around the brat. Yet

right now all I can think about is how sheis feeling. If she is happy and getting the love she deserves so strange. My heart still loves if I'm not

careful it could make me weak. Ah she's at my house walking from there shouldn't take that long.

Darien's POV

I'm in my room and I shoot our of bed she is here. I can feel her she is heading to Rini I must leave without waking the others. And if they do

wake up I'll just tell them I need to go for a walk and think. I've been doing this a lot lately hoping while I was out at night she would come.

Here is my chance to see her alone. Getting out bed I pick simple jogging clothes I can transform later if I really need to. I just need to go to her

before she gets away. If I can get at least an hour with her maybe it can help. Damn she blocked hermind she must know I can feel her. Oh well I

already know where she is headed.

Serenity's POV

I hope he didn't catch that I'm here it wouldn't be good. Not quite she if I'm ready to face him on my own yet. I must hurry and see Rini before

someone catches I'm here. I made it to the front of my house if I'm correct Rini should be in my room maybe I can call her through my thoughts.

How hard can it be doesn't hurt to try. " Rini are you here? I need to see you sweet heart just for a few minutes and I will go." I see my bedroom

light turn on and pink hair come to the window. Wow suprised that actually worked interesting. She looks down and spots me opens the window.

Rini " Mamma?"

I speak to her again in my mind. " Can you cme out side just for a little while." she nods her head and leaves the window. It only took two

minutes before I see her quietly open the front door. She runs to me embracing me in a hug I kneel down to be the same size and hold her tightly.

kissing the top of her head. " How are you my baby?"

Rini " I'm Well grandma is taking really good care of me both of them." She smiles brightly at me and I smile back hugging her once more.

Serenity " I can't stay long sweet heart I just needed to see you and make sure You were alright. I'll come back for you when you are ready to join

me." She holds me tighter not wanting to let me go.

Rini" Mommy please stay with me I feel lonely with out you. I know I'm enjoying myself with my grandma's but I need you."

Serenity " Would you like to come with me? Know one will harm you I got ride of Diamond and the rest. They are not fit to be on my side and

it would be best if you were with me."

Rini " Oh mommy please stay here you belong here mommy. You belong with daddy if your not together I will disappear." I cup her cheek in my

hand kissing her fore head.

Serenity " I will not let you disappear baby. But I can not stay here do you wish to stay or follow me. Or would you like me to take you on another

day?" A tear rolls down her cheek " Mommy Saturn is here I can not leave. I wish to spend more time with Queen Serenity for a little longer."

Serenity " alright I must go now." I kiss her one more on top of her head and hug her tightly. She nods her head and runs back inside a tear

escapes my eyes. Until next time my dearest daughter. I stand up and turn walking to the park that is only a couple blocks from the house. I see a

the bench that stands under a sakura tree. I sit down on it look up at the full moon shining brightly. Ah rats I sence him near I should hide

before. I sigh too late there he stands just behind the tree.

Darien's POV

Good I found her just in time it looked as though she was ready to run. But I stand close enough if she tries to leave I'll be able to catch her even

if she fights against me. She looks so beautiful even with her upside down crescent moon. She has the same dress she wore on the moon only its

black. For some reason it looks nicer than the white one but the white one bring the purity in her eyes. And all her beautiful qualities out more I

miss the white one. " Serena please don't leave can we just talk." She's glaring at me throwing daggers with her eyes. I must have really hurt her

I should never have listened to s foolish dream. This wasn't suppose to happen.

Serenity " It's Serenity you idiot and I do not see any reason to talk. I'm leaving and nothing you can do can stop me. " She turns to run but I was

faster. I caught her wrist and pulled her around to face me. " Not yet not until we talk."

To be continued


	23. Chapter 22

I do not own sailor moon or any of the characters.

Come on guys I need to know how many people will want

Serenity to stay evil or be her old self good to the very end?

REVIEW PLEASE!

The Dark Moon Princess

Chapter 21

Darien's POV

I caught her wrist and pulled her around to face me. " Not yet not until we talk." She looked fragile and sad but hid it under anger.

I really hurt he badly wishing I could rewind time to take the hurt away from her. The hurt that I caused this beautiful angel that doesn't deserve to feel what she is feeling. How do I make things right?

Serenity " Let go of me Darien you have no right to hold me like this. It's over remember you said it your self you don't love me." She struggled

against me I'm looking at her not hiding any of my true feeling through.

Darien " Please let us talk I'll explain everything to you." She glares at me and head buts my face. I feel dizy but won't let her leave until we talk everything out. She is out of my grasp. transforming into sailor moon.

Serenity " Dark Moon crystal power." Black ribbon surrounds her. " What do you want to talk about Darien. HOw you ripped out my heart and stomped on it like it didn't matte?" She throws a kick heading towards me I dodge it and transform into my armor.

Darien " Serenity I'm Sorry that wasn't my intentions. I promise please listen to me."

Serenity " What do you have to say? How I was clumzy and lazy? How I never fit to your needs how I wasn't good enough." She comes at me again throwing a punch in my direction. And I have know choice but to block her attacks. I can't allow her to leave her with out me explaining why I broke up with her in the first place. I should never have listened to those dreams I'm a foolish man in deed.

Darien " No Serenity there was never anything wrong with you. I still loved you nothing could ever change how I feel about you I love you. I would give you my life my love. Please listen to me."

Serenity " Are you kidding me right now? Why the hell should I believe anything you say. Your a man and all men do is hurt women as playing objects like we have know feelings. When we give you everything and all you men do is shit on it." She attack me again with more anger in her attacks landing a punch to my face. I look at her with sad eyes I deserve everything she has to throw at me I'll let her beat me up if that is what she wants.

Darien " You can do whatever you want to me love. I won't fight back I love you to much to ever try and harm you." She looks at me in suprise but it soon fades right after it was there.

Serenity " Well? I'm listening."

Darien " I was trying to protect you Serenity. I was told to keep my distance from you or if I didn't something horrible would happen to you. If

I would have known all this would happen I would have never let yourside love. I should never had listened to those dreams."

Serenity " YOU BROKE UP WITH ME OVER A STUPID DREAM? WHEN HAS ANYTHING EVER KEPT ME SAFE WHEN YOU WEREN"T THERE DARIEN?"

I walked closer to her and embraced her tightly not wanting to let her go. " I love you Serenity I will always love you know matter what. Please believe me." She looks up at me I lean down and kiss her soft lips. holding her like if I were to let go she would vanish from my life and never come back. I put all my love on her lips so she can feel my love for her. Hoping she will stay with me I feel her tears falling against our cheeks.

I break from the kiss first cupping her face looking deep in her eyes. Seeing the tears fall and disappear with her glaring at me once more.

" I do love you Serenity. Please know that I'm tell ing you the truth."

Serenity " It's a little to late for that lover boy. I will never be what you want and I refuse to change for anyone. " She knees me in the gut and then punching me as hard as she could along my face leaving me conscience.

Serenity's POV

I wipe my lips spitting to the sides wiping the tears that escaped my eyes. Weak human feelings agh I feel violated with this sick feeling of love.

I need to get back get away from this man. I can't believe I allowed him to kiss me. Yes it felt wonderful but agh I won't allow myself to fall

at his feet. The next time I meet him I'll be better prepared. I open up a portal and head back to my castle heading straight for my bedroom.

I jump to my bed my arms under my head a sob to myself. I can not allow anyone to know about tonight. Not ever.


	24. Chapter 23

I do not own sailor moon

I Know I said I wouldn't put up another story until this

one was finished. But since this one is nearly finished I will

be posting up an new story shortly.

The Dark Moon Princess

Chapter 22

Serenity's POV

I can't believe I allowed myself to be valurable like that last night. I can not just sit around and wait till my mother leaves. We must claim what

is ours now. What kind of queen would I be to just sit here and wait for my mother to leave back to her time. I need to prove my worth as a ruler.

I'll gather the following scouts that I have already. " SCOUTS TIME FOR OUR FINAL MEETING! COME TO THE COURT ROOM WE

HAVE MUCH TO DESCUSS!" I sit on my throne the only one that stands on its own. I Sit waiting for the scouts to claim their places around

the table that is in the middle of the room.

The doors of the Court room opens and come walking in all the scouts including Venus. That is perfect I hope she is ready for the final battle.

They all gather around the table waiting for me to begin. " First thing I would like to say is welcome Venus to your rightful place by our side. You were truely missed among us. Now Scouts I'm aware we agreed to wait to claim earth until my mother left back to her original time. However As your future queen I do not believe it is fit for me to wait here like a coward. What are your thoughts in this matter? "

Venus " Thank you Princess it is an honor to be on your side once more. And my thoughts in the matter are I believe it would be fitting for us to

take action now. They willnot be expecting us to attack so soon."

Mercury " Venus we don't even know if they have any new powers yet or not. We can not just walk into battle and not know alloftheir strength. Last time we went. It appeared as ifthey all had new powers. Including yourself."

Venus " Mercury They do have new powers but so do we. I have all of your new pens right here in my hands that the Queen Serenity had intrusted me to have. Which you all can add to the powers you have now making them more lethal then they were before."

Mars " That's useful but Queen Serenity is a strong opponent. She is clever than all of us put together."

Jupiter " Mars you are forgetting we have Princess Serenity. Her mother would never destroy her or any of us for that matter. Her mission is only to heal us all. To once again Protect earth she would never actually kill us. We can use that to our advantages plus we have Luna and Artemis who would be standing beside Serenity at every moment. With all of our powers we can at least claim what is ours. And have Pluto Bring back the queen so we all stay remaining alive. Because if we destroy Queen Serenity than we rob our own futures."

Luna " That is a very smart point Jupiter. Queen Serenity must not be harmed."

Artemis " Our main concern is Darien He is a threat also to allof us. We must keep him away from Serenity."

Serenity " Artemis I can handle being around him that is fine. We can not kill him or it will erase Rini from exsistance. I will take Mar's Idea to account. Bring him to our side and the remaining two scouts that are left. If we do this than the future of all of us living will remain. However

His authority will never over power my own. "

Uranus " Serenity are you sure you wouldn't rather keep him only untilyou concieve Rini. After all it is clear here that women seem to be the only useful allies at this point."

Neptune " Oh Uranus Do not be so sexest. It wuold be wise to keep him around he is a powerful ally to have. And we all know he would be

willing to follow Serenity anywhere."

Uranus " Neptune if I didn't know any better I would think you would have been fawned of the man."

Neptune " Uranus don't be jealous I will only have eyes for you darling"

I roll my eyes. " Are you two done? Back to the point I only want my Daughters survival I couldn't care about anything else."

Mars " Just try not to fall for him again. It is his duty as Earth's Rightful prince to always stay true to the people of earth. He will die if he harms his planet."

Serenity " I'm fully aware of that Mars. But thank you for bringing this to attention it is useful information. I only need him alive long enough until Rini is born. After that I could care less wither he lives or dies."

Mercury " So what is the decision Serenity?"

Serenity " All of you who think we should claim earth today raise your hand. And those who think we should wait keep your hands down."

At that moment we all raised our hands. " Well scouts should we prepare to leave?"

Scouts " Yes lets get this done."

I open a portal to Earth and we all jump in.

Back at Dariens

Darien " Mother She's here something feels different."

Serenity " Pluto call Saturn we will need her help there is only four of us left. We need as much help as we can get. Rini Should be fine where she is for now. If we fail today your futures will be written in destruction. We can not allow this to happen. Princess Serenity was never meant to become a ruthless ruler. She was to be gentle, kind and loving. When we succeed today everyday for the rest of time you all must remind her of her strengths. To protect her from ever falling again. Go now Pluto we have no time to waste. Darien Locate Serena so we know where she is and lets go we will meet Saturn where Serena is."

Pluto opens her communicator " Saturn we are going to need your help today we are out numbered. You are needed here Rini should be fine until the battle is over."

Saturn " Right I'm on my way. I'll find you just get to the Princess."

Darien " She is down town."

Queen Serenity " Okay lets go."

They all leave Dariens running to where Princess Serenity and the rest of the Scouts are. Hoping for the best the numbers were highly out numbered. They must hope for a miracle. Finally they all Arrive to where Serena was.

Princess Serenity " Hello Mother, And Darien are you ready to give up Earth today. We all know that Me and my following scouts will be the victors."


	25. Chapter 24

I do not own Sailor moon or any of the characters

Okay sorry for taking forever to update. I have been having writers block

but here is the next chapter. I'm really itching to start writing a new story.

hopefully my next story will be better written then this story. And hopefully I

will gain more reviews next story. very happy with everyone who reviewed on

this story thank you all who followed and reviewed. My thoughts on

Sailor Moon Crystal Loved it as fan bummed with some of the changes though.

I would also Like to say I might redo the entire story later on to make it a lot more

entertaining when I read it I'm just not entirely satisfied with the story line. I could

have done a lot better. But for my first try not the worst I suppose. But I could use a lot of

practice.

The Dark Moon Princess

Chapter 23

Princess Serenity " Hello Mother, And Darien are you ready to give up Earth today. We all know that Me and my following scouts will be the victors." Princess Serenity stood there laughing evilly and stared directly at Darien who was wearing his Armour. She felt she was

ready for this battle. She would give him one chance to come to her side if he refused she would take him captive and torture him for the rest of his life. Force him to watch her reign over his precious planet forcing his people to be her slaves and do as she wished with it. She knew that things would never feel the same after today. And she was willing to let go of her purity and kindness destroy it all today along with who refused to follow her. Defeat was not an option not even against her mother. She would send her mother back to her own time forbidden to ever enter her time again. Pluto and Saturn would be given the chance to join her and the rest of the scouts. Or spend the rest of their live in her dungeons with

Darien.

Sailor Jupiter " Pluto, Saturn come join us you belong with us. Princess Serenity is your rightful ruler now. Queen Serenity is of the past. Queen Serenity go home this fight doesn't concern you."

Sailor Pluto " I can not do that Juptier we are you to protect the galaxy from evil. You don't have to do this there is still hope for all of you please

stop this."

Sailor Mars " No Pluto it is pointless to protect the Galaxy enemy's will forever come until they realize Princess Serenity's true power. She is

better the way she is now. Look at her she is stronger; she doesn't cry over stupid things, walks with grace no longer the clutz she once was. Princess Serenity is far more grounded then she ever was."

Sailor Saturn " That's not true. She was fine the way she was loving, kind always there for her friends. She loved everyone."

Sailor Mercury " Wither you agree with us or not doesn't matter. She will claim earth today."

Queen Serenity looks around knowing talking wasn't going to get anywhere. She had to get through Serena than the others would come to their

Senses. " What is it that's hurting you Serena?"

Princess Serenity " What are you talking about Mother nothing is bothering me. I just realized that earth didn't deserve me why should I

protect a world that takes everything for granted. No one from this planet deserves peace. I've seen the way this world treats one another and their

home. Why should we protect people who do not appreciate the good things they have. Talking isn't going to get you any where let the game begin. Scouts NOW!"

In that very moment Uranus, Neptune and Venus Stood around Pluto and Saturn. Pluto and Saturn placed both of their back against one another to keep them safe from surprise attacks. Pluto " Girls please we don't have to do this. " Venus " Oh but we do."

In the mean time Mars, Mercury, And Jupiter Surrounded Darien who pulled out his sword and focused his energy to place a small barrier around himself. Knowing he was out numbered he needed some sort of protection. The barrier wouldn't hold long but hopefully long enough to take down at least two of them.

Mars " Hey Pretty boy you must be feeling very stupid for breaking up with Serenity now right? I would if I was you especially since now your planet is going to ruins." Darien " You don't know what I feel Mars. And even if you did it's none of your business. That's between me and Serena." Mercury " Ya that is where you are one hundred percent wrong Darien. It is our business." Darien " That's what you would like to think. From what I remember it was just me and Serena in the relationship I'm pretty sure I wasn't dating the rest of you."

Jupiter " Your an imbecile Darien first of all it's Serenity not Serena. Secondly the moment you broke up with her and hurt her was our business because NO body And I mean absolutely NO BODY hurts Serenity and gets away with it. especially without punishment. You better hope she gives you any kind of mercy Darien. Because by the time she is done with you. You will be begging her to take your life. But not before we are done with you." Mars " Lets not try to damage his face. I'm sure Serenity will want to keep it looking nice for a little while." Mercury " When the time comes I'm sure she can put a bag over his face to hide his ugly face." Darien rolled his eyes he missed the girls the way they use to be. Darien " I'm terrified." Jupiter " I don't appreciate the sarcasm Darien but I promise you. You will be terrified once things are over."

...

Princess Serenity walked gracefully towards her mother with Luna on her left side and Artemis on her right side. " Enjoying the view mother."

Luna " Queen Serenity it would be fit for you to leave back to your own time. Once we have Pluto she will be sending you back any way. It would be proper for you to go with grace than a battle wouldn't you think?" Artemis " You don't belong in this time Queen Serenity Your meddling could make things worse than they are."

Queen Serenity " I'm not Going anywhere until I know that my daughter is okay. Physically and mentally she isn't her self and you both know that. I can help you Sweet heart. I'm here for you. I don't want you suffering inside your hurting more than you let on. I know I'm your mother and wither it's in the past present of future I will always know when your in pain."

Princess Serenity " I don't need your help your interfering with things that don't concern you."

Queen Serenity " Yes it does my Beautiful Serena your my daughter and when your hurting I'm hurting. I carried you in my womb I can feel your pain."

Princess Serenity glared at her mother. " What would you know about it. When have you had your heart stomped on by everyone. People from school, Your own sibling, the family you so call trusted me with. An ungrateful boyfriend who made me feel this small." She pinched her fingers to on inch a part from each other. " Having everyone cutting you down every single day making you feel like shit. When you have only showed them nothing but kindness. You don't know any thing that Happened to me. Luna was the only one who was ever there to comfort me. The only one that listened to me at night when I would cry myself to sleep. Wondering why I was given the burden and weight of the world on my shoulders. Having my life ripped away and was given all of this bullshit to deal with. While dealing with people putting me down. Getting in shit from my other mother and father for not understanding why my grades were so bad. And why I was out late at nights protecting a world that constantly shit on my head. No I will not cry to you and have you try holding me telling me its okay when it was never okay. I never asked for this and If it were up to me. I would make sure I stayed dead in the millennium. Better yet instead of letting you go home I should destroy you now so that none of us deal with all these burdens."

Queen Serenity " Serena Please Listen to me. I'm sorry you went through so much and I do no the burdens you hold. I have them to in my time to keep the peace. But its better to be loved and give love than to throw everything away. Look at all your friends don't take away their lives or yours. You all deserve to be normal and I'm sorry life isn't easy. But the pain doesn't last forever I promise you. Let me heal you I promise everything will be okay. Don't throw away a future for a pain that will fade. I know your heart broken and feeling taken for granted. There are days were I felt the same way darling. But I'm here for you right now you don't need to feel alone right now."

Princess Serenity " I'm not alone mother can't you see the scouts. Your right about one thing it would be foolish to throw away our lives. I plan on ruling the galaxy no matter what."

Thunder and lightening filled the sky rain starting to poor down heavily. Princess Serenity laughs while Queen Serenity frowns. " Sweet heart don't do this. I will heal you darling in the name of the moon." Princess Serenity laughs louder and jumps and runs towards the other scouts surrounding Pluto and Saturn. Luna and Artemis look at Queen Serenity and raise their rods to strike her. Not to kill her just to hurt her and weaken her. Tears fall down her eyes. " I'll heal you two first. MOON HEALING ESCALATION!" She shouts out hitting Luna and Artemis but their barriers are holding up. While their attacks are being rebounded and shot towards a building near by. Luna " You can't heal us Queen Serenity. because there is nothing wrong with us." Queen Serenity " Yes I can heal you all of you. None of you are truly like this. You are only fighting along side Serena because of how badly hurt she feels. And the guilt you all have for being partly the reason she has felt the way she has been. I care for every single one of you love you with all my heart. And I will fight until you are all back to your normal selves. I'll keep coming back until every single one of you are back to normal." Artemis " Your wasting your time Queen Serenity." Queen Serenity closes her eyes concentrating on the love she has for her dearest friends she cherishes so much. 'Silver crystals please heal my friends " in that moment both of the crystal that formed together began to shine brightly. Flowing through Luna and Artemis healing them from their guilt they felt and began to cry. Bowing to Queen Serenity and transforming back to their cat forms. Luna " Queen Serenity we are so sorry we allowed this to happen. Please forgive us." with that said Luna and Artemis collapsed un conscience.


	26. Chapter 25

I do not own Sailor moon

What does a writer gotta do to get some love

lmao. Just kidding but receiving more reviews would

Definitely be nice. I'm not sure what to think about this chapter

but it's finally up.

The Dark Moon Princess

Chapter 24

Mercury was laughing while throwing a blast towards Darien. " Mercury Gravitation Revolution" This Attack has the ability to create a heavy force field upon the enemy. And anyone who tries to help the person it is affecting. Darien jumps out of the way from her attack and throwing one of his own in her direction. " Gravitation Interacts " With that he takes control of Mercury's power and uses it against herself along with Mars. Having them pinned to the ground not being able to move. Them cursing and calling for Jupiters help. Jupiter dodging the attack and running toward Darien with her staff. He calls to Queen Serenity " Mother I could use some help over here." He draws out his sword deflecting Jupiters attack.

Queen Serenity runs towards them " Moon Healing Escalation. Please heal Mercury and Mars." They were both filled with her love and concern for them. They let tears fall from their eyes. As if their own mothers were filled with sorrow and missed them dearly. It was as if they were being embraced and comforted. Feeling forgiven for their betrayal and all their wrong doings. As tears fell from theirs they looked at Queen Serenity for everything that is happening. Mercury cries " We are sorry Queen Serenity we just wanted to be loyal to your daughter after how badly we treated her in the past. We never mean for thing's to happen this way. " Queen Serenity hugs her and Mars Crying and telling them " It's alright girls everything will be okay. Just please help me to get my daughter back to her old self. That is all that I ask." They nod and stand to their feet feeling exhausted.

Jupiter yells at the two girls " YOU TRAITORING BITCHES! THE PRINCESS WILL NOT BE AS FORGIVING! YOU ARE THE ENEMY NOW YOU WILL NEVER FIGHT ALONG WITH US AGAIN!" Jupiter holds up her staff and yells out " Jupiter Thunder Ring" This Attack Can form a shocking ring around her enemy to zapping them with high electricity. She throws two of them over Mercury and Mars. As they scream in agony and cry out for Queen Serenity's help. Queen Serenity uses the crystal to break them free and puts a barrier over them to shield them from any more attacks. Queen Serenity pleads to Jupiter " Stop this Jupiter your not thinking clearly they are your friends." Jupiter replies " Save your breath Old Queen. They are nothing but traitors to the Princess and should die for treason. Princess Serenity doesn't tolerate traitors our those who are failures."

In the mean time Pluto and Saturn are dealing with Neptune, Uranus, Venus along with Princess Serenity.

Princess Serenity " Saturn, Pluto fighting is pointless at this moment come willingly girls. We would hate to have to loose any one from our team." Pluto " I'm sorry Princess but you aren't mean't to be this way. I can not follow you when you are like this. Please you are better than this." Saturn " Even if we were to come with you look at what Jupiter is doing to Mars and Mercury. What happens when the rest of us fail. Are you going to allow Jupiter to kill us?" Princess Serenity replies " Jupiter is just punishing them for their betrayal. We plan on reclaiming them once my mother is back to her own time. She's just having a little fun teaching them not to betray me EVER again. Come now girls you know I value all of you." Neptune " Where would the fun be if we were kind with punishments? You will understand when your on the proper team." Uranus " Having Mercy wouldn't teach them anything. They would think that our Princess is to soft and continue to make the same mistakes." Venus " If they weren't so weak in the mind they wouldn't have suffered the way they did. It was their own fault. Of course Queen Serenity's also if she didn't interfere in the battle they wouldn't have suffered in the first place." Pluto Replies " My mission is to bring you back to your old self Princess please for give my behaviour at this time. PLUTO ECLIPSE" (This attack can temporarily blind her enemy.) Princess Serenity Jumps out of the way and glares at Pluto. " HOW DARE YOU THROW AN ATTACK AT ME. YOU WILL BE PUNISHED FOR THIS PLUTO!" Uranus, Venus and Neptune are throwing attacks but hitting one another accidentally. As Pluto and Saturn jump out of the way. Saturn Jumps and kicks Venus to the ground. And yelling to Queen Serenity for help. Princess Serenity growls and Jumps to go distract her mother.

BACK TO DARIENS BATTLE

Darien yells at Jupiter " Jupiter I'm not going to hold back much longer. I don't want to hurt you but you are getting in the way. I need to get Serena back She is my soul mate. " Jupiter laughs " Then why aren't you on our side you imbecile. If you truly love her join us." Darien shacks his head " I can not allow my people to have a ruler to enslave them and turn my planet into nothing but miserable place. I love her and I would give her anything else. But my people need a gentle Ruler she still loves me I know she does. I know what she is feeling right now because of me." Jupiter smirks " Well There she is let her tell you what she really feels for you."

Princess Serenity stands in front of her mother laughing " You all like to play games and it's starting to really piss me off mother. I'm tired of your interference. So now we are going to take what we came for. Jupiter free the others." Jupiter laughs " I'm on it Princess. Jupiter Thunder Ring" She throws the rings at Pluto and Saturn while they scream in agony and pain. Pluto's power is deflected from the others scouts. All three jump to aid Princess Serenity. Princes Serenity growls " Do not allow yourselves to get trapped again scouts. Jupiter take care of Darien. I want him alive we will come back for the others another day. "

With that Jupiter attacks Darien again but this time using her thunder rings Zapping him until he goes unconscious. Princess Serernity " Love to stay mother but I have more planning to do now thanks to you. I'll come for the others next time. " Uranus Uranus Magnetosphere " (This can keep her enemy in a trans so they can't move. ) She throws this at Queen Serenity but she dodges it and jumps to the others placing a barrier around them all to protect them from any more attacks. In the mean time Princess Serenity and the Others Jump through the Portal and head back to Princess Serenity's Castle.


	27. Chapter 27

I do not own sailor moon

Sorry it has taken forever I have been busy with mommy duties.

And haven't been able to get any free time to myself to write. This

may be a short chapter I will do my best to make it a good one though.

Thank you to everyone who have been reviewing. I'm aware this story needs work

however I don't have an editor. So I will do my best to try get better with my grammar.

And thank you for reading my story. I do want this story to end soon I'm just trying

to find a good way to end it. I know how I want it to end just not sure how to go about it.

The Dark Moon Princess

Chapter 25

Princess Serenity's POV

I was enraged with what just happened I have never been so pissed off. Not only did my mother

upstage me in strength. But the crystal that is in her possession seems different some how. Like it has more power

something is off. What is it? And if her crystal is more powerful how is that even possible? It's the exact same

crystal only from a different time. She once told me that the crystal grows strong with my desire to save my

friends. And her desires are to heal all of us the reason I don't really know or understand. HoweverI don't like it

one bit.

All that I was able to leave with was Darien which is hardly getting anything at all. Considering I can't stand

the creep even when he is unconscience. All I feel like doing to him is strangling him with my bare hands. Which

I can't do just yet since I need him around until Rini is concieved 'shiver'. Ew that's something I'm not ready to

think about just yet. Not to mention my mother has taken Luna, Artemis, along with Mars and Mercury. Taking

four very strong allies which is trouble some.

Now I need to get them all back including Pluto and Saturn. Having more work cut out for me I'm far from

pleased. Angry at the bitter core AGH! What do I do next? I was getting arragent. If it wasn't for Jupiter I would

have left with nothing but failure. I have to make sure she stays on my side Jupiter is my strongest ally and

friend. Damn Queen Serenity I can't destroy her either or I will be destroyed in the process.

" Jupiter can you please take Darien to the prison chambers? I'll Deal with him later personally when I'm

ready. I need rest to regain my strength I feel a tad drained today wasn't the greatest. Then when you are finished

meet me in my room please." She nods her head at me and bows. Venus looks at me with concern in her eyes

which makes me feel weak. I don't like that look in her eyes. She walks up to me and says " Princess are you all

right? May I assist you at all?" I smile at her and quickly cover it with a glare " No Venus I'm very angry with

the out come that has happened today. We have lost four of our allies and we only left with Darien. When I

wanted Pluto and Saturn. But NO I GET DARIEN! What was I thinking making Jupiter Grab him for when I

wanted the others. Not only am I furious that Mars and Mercury were so easly taken back. But I'm extremely

pissed Artemis also was taken. And completely andr uncontrollably enraged LUNA, LUNA, LUUUNNAA has

left my side. Do you have any idea how betrayed I feel. She is my adviser Artemis rightfully yours what the hell do

I do? HUH"

Black energy surrounds me and I throw it to the wall. Throwing one blast after another letting out

all my anger since I have no one else to throw it at. " VENUS, NEPTUNE, URANUS how could you be so stupid and get caught in Pluto's attack? Letting your guard down are you intentionally trying to lose this fight?" Sailor Uranus replies " Of course not Princess we are sorry for our failing performances. We didn't know Pluto gained that attack. It won't happen again This I promise." I shack my head rubbing my temples with my fingers sighing " Okay next battle we do not leave until eath is ours Win or lose that is it. I'm going to take a bath and go rest. I'll talk to the rest of you tomorrow." They Girls bow and head to their chambers.

I head to the bathroom that is connected to my Room and run the tub. I add cherry blossom bath soap to the water. Stripping my clothes stepping inside and sitting in the warm water. There is a knock on the door " Come in Jupiter." Jupiter enters the bathroom " Princess Darien is in the prison chambers what are you planning to do with him?" I sigh " Join me Jupiter we have many things to talk about." She removes her clothing and jumps in the tub " So what are we going to do now?" I look at her " You are a good friend Lita thank you for being so loyal. As you know we lost important allies today. And we need another ally to make things even." She nods her head " Yes Luna and Artemis are back to their original forms so they won't be much of a threat." I Agree with her " That is true however we need to regain the others back. So I'm going to add Darien to our group even if it means I seducing him tonight." She laughs lightly " Well at least you will have some fun in doing so." I glare at her but laugh too " Please be serious I will do what ever is necessary in order to win the next battle. It will be the last wither we win or lose. We can not take to much time planning. Or the others will be given time to get stronger. So tonight I will get Darien to join us." Lita brushes her hair out of her face " Then lets not waste any more time. I'm going to get dressed and inform the others. I will talk with them while you do what you need to with Darien." I smile " Very well lets get this done." We climb out of the tub and get dress. Jupiter leaves the bathroom and heads to talk to the girls.

I dress in a light pink night gown that can pass a silk dress. Putting on ballerina slippers and head to the prison chambers where Lita brought Darien. I open the door and he is laying on the bead in the corner. I walk up to him he looks peaceful laying their like a little boy. He is still as handsome as ever perhaps this won't be all that difficult pretending I care for him still. It won't be hard because I know that I'm still in love with him. I just can't allow myself to be vulnerable.

I sit next to him and brush his hair out of his eyes " Darien wake up." I lightly kiss his lips this wakes him slighltly. " Serena what are you doing?" I look at him not hiding the sadness in my eyes " I'm sorry my love for earlier. Are you well" He looks at me with compassion in his eyes " I would feel better if I didn't have cuffs on my wrists. I chuckle a little " If you promise to behave I'll remove them." He smiles at me " I promise Serena I'll behave." I remove the hand cuffs from his wrists and he messages them " Darien will you come with me to my room? I would like to talk to you but it is kind of depressing in here." He nods his head still smiling at me love in his eyes " I would like that." We leave the prison chambers and head to my room. He looks around and stares at me I can feel his eyes on me as we walk.

We enter in my room and I go to my bed " You can come lay with me if you want. I would feel a lot more comfortable if we could talk like before." He walks towards my bed and lays on top the covers. I pull the blanket open and snuggle in. " You Don't have to lay on the covers Darien." He chuckles " If I didn't know you better Serena I would think you were trying to seduce me." I laugh " Please as if I just want you to be comfortable." He gets under the blanket " So how have you been?" I look at him and place my hand on his face with a sad expression on my own. " To be truthfully honest I have been lonely for you and the others." I snuggle closer to him and he embraces me in his arms. Kissing the top of my head " I'm so sorry Serena this is all my fault." I look deep in his eyes this is my chance.

I roll on top of him " Darien do you love me?" He looks at me shocked " Of course I do. I always have and always will I never meant to hurt you Serena." I look to the side and back down at him. " Then stay with me and join to be by myside." He looks at me sadly " Serena we are mean't to be protectors of the galaxy to keep the peace. I place my lips on his and kiss him with all my old feelings in tacked. " Darien your place is by my side it always has been. Please don't leave me here to suffer on my own. The world has done nothing but hurt me Darien. If you truely love me you will stay by my side." I kiss him again but longer he wraps his arms around me. Holding me close to his body I can feel his toned muscles. I bring my hands under his shirt and deepen the kiss. I grind my hips against his. And he groans against my mouth He rolls on top of me pinning my arms above my head. Kisses my neck lighltly. " We can't do this Serena not like this." I look at him " Why not make love to me Darien Please." He kisses me soft on the lips " I'm sorry Serena but I want our first time to be special. When we are more ready." I nod my head " Alright Darien but please don't leave me my love. I will not be able to survive with out you by my side. I need you with me and I will not go back to how I was. I will only ask you this once Darien I love you. But I won't go back to who I use to be." I allow my self to cry to show all the pain that I held in for so long. He kisses me again " Alright I'll stay with you my love . I'll follow you to the ends of the universe to be with you." I wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him with all the passion I have for him.

Dariens POV

As I kiss her it feels like the way it's suppose to be. However there is only one reason I will play along and stay by her side. To have her be healed and Rule the universe the way she is suppose to be. Kind, Loving, Caring, And honest. She is my future Queen as I'm her King. So tonight I will give her all my love and attention. Shower her with kisses and let her transform me into what she wants. But I will continue to remember my goal. Bring her back to her original self.


End file.
